Journey Across Time
by Star-Key-Sorer
Summary: The chronicles of Link's adventures in Ocarina of Time as if written like a novel. Slight alternate plot/retelling of Ocarina of Time and Link/Saria pairing. Part 1 of a 3 part saga. Rated T for minor language. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Not gonna put a disclaimer since if you've read my other works I own NOTHING! Personal items like clothes and video games like a Wii but that's it! Hell there's no unique original material in this fanfic so I don't even need to list the original material. Basically this is my second novelization of my favorite game series I'm writing a fanfic for and it's none other than The Legend of Zelda series. It's gonna be a three part novelization of both Ocarina of Time AND Majora's Mask to be exact.**

**Link: How can there be 3 Parts when you're only writing a novelization for TWO games?**

**Zelda: Be honest now Star-Key-Sorer...**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Alright first two entries will be a novelization of Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. The third part shall be an original plot that takes place three hours after Majora's Mask's ending. There ya happy now? **

**Link: Wait...if the third part is an original story than it'll have original material right?**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Well then I'll list the original material when we get there okay?**

**Saria: Please read, review and check out the author's other works please! ^o^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Journey Across Time<strong>_

_Prologue_

In the land of Hyrule there echoes a legend. A timeless tale chronicling the adventures of Link, a resident of the Kokiri Forest, who with the aid of his trusted fairy companion Navi stops the nefarious Gerudo King Ganondorf.

One night when The Great Deku Tree sends Navi to look for help when a mysterious but dangerous arachnid climbs inside and poisons him from within the energetic fairy finds ten year old Link. Wielding nothing but a custom made slingshot and a wooden sword the Kokiri ventures deep within the sacred insides of The Great Deku Tree to strike down the evil that poisons the Kokiri Forest's guardian. Once Link has done so however The Great Deku Tree passes on but not before telling the Kokiri the details of his first and most important quest.

Link's journey takes him all across Hyrule first in search of the three spiritual stones until the lad ventures within the Temple of Time to find an ancient relic that shall help him greatly on his quest: The all powerful blade of evil's bane the Master Sword. Withdrawing the sword from its pedestal however slings him into a seven year long sleep that allows the Gerudo King to shroud Hyrule in darkness. After finally awaking with Master Sword in hand Link ventures again into the corrupted land of Hyrule to find the Mystic Sages to add to his power so he could strike down the Evil Gerudo King Ganondorf.

In the end and once Link has slain Ganondorf he's returned to the past with the aid of Princess Zelda and the Ocarina of Time. Once returning to his old life as a child Link decides to live out an ordinary life and live peacefully with the one he cares for the most. A resident Kokiri and a beloved childhood friend: Saria. Follow the chronicles of young Link as he fights the forces of darkness and takes a seat among the greatest historical legends. This is the novelization of _**The Legend of Zelda: ****Ocarina of Time.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Let me start out by saying I LOVE the Zelda games. I've been a hardcore Zelda nerd ever since I first bought **_**Link's Awakening**_**_ DX_ for the Gameboy Color and continue to be entertained by the series with each new title. I'm so psyched for **_**Skyward Sword**_** I'm as happy as a kid in three candy stores. Anyways the Link and Saria pairing material won't actually start until the first chapter. Then again this is only the Prologue. Anyways this also gives me a unique chance to kinda voice my own suggestion for the "Who was Link looking for in Majora's Mask?" theory when I do get to writing the novelization for MM. Anyways like the Saria character said before the prologue: please read, review and check out my other fanfics **_**Cardcaptors: Ties Across Time**_** and **_**Weyard's Broken Seal**_** as well as my newest one that you just got done reading the prologue for. Until then later Hylians!**


	2. Chapter 1  The Fairyless Boy

**Star-Key-Sorer: And so it begins! Are ya excited buddy?**

**Link: Zzz...**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Excuse me folks I'll only be a second...**

_***loud rumbling goes on as Link scampers out of his tree house in a tattered mess***_

**Link: Alright, alright I'm going ya psycho! Jeez can't a kid get some shut eye around here...**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Once again I own absolutely NOTHING! So no suing me...I'm allergic to lawyers...**

**Navi: Please read, review and check out the author's other pieces of fanfics. _*sighs*_ You know you could get your ass arrested for Child Abuse right Star-Key-Sorer? I mean you did just gave Link, a small child, a thorough thrashing and all...**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Ah but he's fictional and thus I'm safe. Plus I have no real ill will towards actual children since I do plan on having a child of my own to love and care for. Link...he's just an idiot...**

**Link: I like pie!**

**Navi: Point taken...**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 - The Fairyless Boy<strong>_

All was calm in the Kokiri Forest, a dwelling where elven like people with childish appearance who also never aged lived in peace thanks to their guardian The Great Deku Tree. The Kokiri all had a fairy partner who would help them live out their daily lives. However there was one such Kokiri who _did not _have a fairy. Asleep in his tree house was young ten year old Link, a cheerful and playful child with an aloof personality. Scampering up his ladder and bursting through the front door was a Kokiri girl with bright green hair and a green fairy. Her name was Saria and ever since Link had first arrived to the forest that dark and stormy night ten years old she has been like a mother to him. In fact Saria was a mother figure to all the Kokiri children but Link was a special exception. Her love for Link was more than just maternal and yet the child was impervious to such a loving girl.

"Oh Link! Wake up sweetie! You'll be late for training!" Saria shouted with a cheery smile smeared across her face and Link awoke with a jump. "Gah! What the hell was that for Saria? You almost scared the living day lights outta me!" Link responded as Saria giggled in return. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about your sword training have you? All the Kokiri children have to learn how to wield at least one type of weapon should the forest ever be invaded." She replied as Link rose to his feet grumbling. "Why should we though? Shouldn't The Great Deku Tree be able to protect us no matter what?" Link asked. Giggling again Saria answered, "That's true Link but you'll never know when he'll won't be able to. He can perhaps just wither up and die just like that in the middle of the night without us knowing it. Now grab your training sword and let's go. Mido will be irked if we're not all be there on time."

Link grumbled again as he reached for a small wooden sword made from The Great Deku Tree's branches while muttering, "I don't even like fencing or Mido for that matter. If you ask me he's too snide in his job of being the boss around here. A Grade "A" ass if you want my honest opinion as well Saria." After clambering down the ladder to his tree house together Link and Saria rushed over to the Training Grounds within The Lost Woods, an area that without careful treading will have one be mysteriously returned to the woods entrance. The Lost Woods however was like Saria's "Home Away From Home" from her actual tree house in Kokiri Forest and as such Saria knew how to trek through perfectly without be returned to the entrance. "Urk! Why did the training grounds have to be in such a weird area like The Lost Woods? Why couldn't it be someplace else like in front of the Great Deku Tree?" Link whined as Saria clonked him on the head with her bo-staff playfully.

"Shushie Link! You know as well as I do that we can't train in our guardian's sacred dwelling. Besides if they're in The Lost Woods and knowing the woods nature inside and out it would actually help us be stealthy should our invaders be crafty like a Keaton." Saria replied as Link rubbed his head and the two friends entered the forest. However with his poor sense of direction and even though Saria was the one guiding him the lad wound up at the entrance, grumbling in frustration. With yet another joyful giggle Saria returned to retrieve Link and until they had arrived to the Training Grounds deep within The Lost Woods the green haired lass dragged Link by his collar with him crossing his arms and pouting. Once with the other training Kokiri children Mido, a feisty redhead Kokiri who had a rivalry with Link all because he didn't have a fairy like the rest of the residents, stood before the trainee Kokiri. Since the redheaded Kokiri had such a childish reason for hating him Link in return dislikes Mido greatly as well. All the other Kokiri children got along with Link well regardless of him being fairy-less so why was Mido different? Because he was a bully at times, plain and simple.

"Alright my fellow Kokiri listen up! Since we can't always depend on The Great Deku Tree being there for us he instructed us to start taking up combat to prepare us for such a day when he can no longer provide protection over Kokiri Forest!" Mido said as he marched back and forth like a combat instructor. Pointing the Kokiri Sword, a sacred relic passed down from Kokiri to Kokiri, towards the other Kokiri children he added, "You've all chosen a training weapon of personal choice and such you'll only be trained in the way of that weapon until you can wield the real thing. The way we train has and always shall be the same: One-on-one fights with your fellow Kokiri. Find a sparring partner and fight until your opponent has lost all fighting stamina for the day. I myself will be training with the Kokiri Sword since I was next in line to inherit it." With a smirk the redhead wandered off to Link and eyed him from head to toe. "I'll be your sparring partner for today Fairyless..."

Jabbing him in the stomach with her bo-staff Saria cheerfully replied, "Aw but I was gonna spar with Link today! You can go spar with Sonia if you want though Mido." Clutching his stomach Mido glared at Saria with piercing eyes and grumbled while walking away, "I'll knock you senseless one of these days Fairyless..." Stomping his foot Link fumed, "Seriously? What the bloody hell is his problem? I know I don't have a fairy but that doesn't mean he has to have an ungodly vendetta against me! The other Kokiri children don't even care if I'm fairy-less or not!" Giggling his green haired friend retorted with a smile, "Just ignore him Link and let's spar. I want to see how much you've improved." Gripping his wooden sword tightly in both hands Link told Saria, "Well okay if you say so. Since I'm not really interesting in combat I'm sure my technique will be sloppy." Holding her bo-staff in front of herself Saria replied, "Just give it your best Link. I'm sure that's all The Great Deku Tree would ask for." Scoffing Link rushed towards Saria and swung diagonally.

With a parry in the opposite direction of his swing Saria spun her bo-staff and slammed it down on Link's head. She would have though hadn't Link raised his wooden above his head with both hands and shielded his noggin from the bo-staff. Pushing Saria away Link leapt into the air and swung his blade down towards his green haired friend. Like her friend did before Saria held her bo-staff tightly in both hands and shielded herself from Link's lunging strike. Frustrated with this Link drew his sword behind his back and thrust it towards Saria. Nimbly dodging to the side she twirled her bo-staff and swung it into Link's ribs. Once again Saria would have had Link not parried the swing by placing the blade of his wooden sword in front of the ribs she was aiming for. Finally Link spun around in a circle with his blade extended and even though Saria blocked it Link had spun so fast he knocked Saria on her backside.

Panting heavily Link slung his wooden sword over his shoulders and said, "I finally knocked you on your ass Saria! Took me long enough too..." Giggling as she rose to her feet Saria replied, "I thought you said your technique would be sloppy since you're not interested in combat? Hm? Maybe you are interested after all Link?" Taking a moment to think an idea popped into head: a reason for taking his training seriously. "You know what Saria? I think I've finally found motivation for training! Yeah I'll train my hardest so I can wipe that smug smirk off of Mido's face and teach him to stop bullying me just because I'm fairy-less!" Link said as he brandished his wooden sword. With a cheerful laugh Saria retorted , "That's the spirit Link! Sure you're rivalry is pointless but at least you'll take your training seriously now." Afterwards Link had but one other sparring partner that day and it was none other than Mido. As they faced each other with both their swords at the ready Mido asked, "Are you brave or just stupid thinking you can take on the Great Mido?"

Brandishing his wooden sword Link replied, "Shut up Mido! I'm sick and tired of you bullying me just because I don't have a fairy companion! With this new found ambition to train my heart out I'll wipe that smug smirk you always wear whenever I'm in your sights!" Flashily twirling the Kokiri Sword in his right hand Mido told him, "You'll never defeat me in combat Link! With or without a fairy the day you kick my ass thoroughly shall never happen since I've been training since I was seven! Of course you're allowed to try your hardest if ya want." Scoffing Link dashed towards Mido and swung his wooden sword at the snide, pompous ass. However Mido swung the Kokiri Sword and parried link's attack. With a swift kick to the stomach Link was sent flying to his backside yelling, "No fair! You kicked me when we're clearly fighting only with swords!" Pointing the Kokiri Sword at the blonde swordsman in training Mido responded, "Since I'm the combat instructor for training I'm allowed to fight however I damn well please. If you don't like it you can just _**leave the forest forever and die!**_"

With tears welling up in his eyes Link tossed his wooden sword to the ground and ran away from the Training Grounds. Noticing him in such a state Saria picked up his wooden sword and softly mumbled under her breath, "Link..." Back at his tree house Link had buried his face in his cucco feathered pillow screaming, "Why don't you do that Mido you asshole? Why don't you just leave Kokiri Forest forever and die a slow painful death?" Link then cried until night had fallen and the other Kokiri children had returned to their houses. All except for one lone Kokiri and it was Saria. Climbing up the ladder to his tree house Saria entered through his front door tightly gripping his wooden training sword in her arms. "You forgot this Link..." She said in a low mumble as the green haired lass placed the sword up against the wall and sat down beside Link who had finally stopped crying. Poking his head up from his pillow the blonde lad replied, "Thanks Saria...and sorry for storming off like that..."

Rubbing his head Saria told Link, "I understand Link. Mido can be quite a pain when he's before us Kokiri. So don't think I wouldn't have done the same if it was me in your boots." Pouting he asked her, "Yeah but why me of all people? Why does he have to be so snide and pompous just because I don't have a fairy?" Looking at her friend Saria answered, "Don't worry Link for I'm sure a fairy will come to you soon enough. Now get some sleep, you've had a rough day today sweetie." Letting out a sigh Link kicked off his boots and told her, "Alright goodnight Saria. See you tomorrow morning." With a giggle the green haired lass replied, "Goodnight Link, I love you." With a smile Link said back, "Yeah love ya too Saria." Only difference was the way Link said he loved her was in a platonic mother and son sort of way. Her heart raced a mile per second as Saria blushed before placing her hands on his shoulders, brought her face close to Link's and told him, "No Link I...I _**love**_ you Link sweetie..."

Saria then licked his lips before bringing their lips together for a loving kiss. Wrapping her arms around Link's neck she passionately swirled their tongues together as Link moaned a bit while blushing. After a minute of kissing her beloved friend Saria took her lips away from Link's and said while looking in his eyes, "I've been wanting to do this for so long...you mean a lot to me after all Link." Turning his head Link asked, "Eh? Why me? I'm nothing but a lazy bum...except for teaching Mido a lesson all I ever want to do is sleep all day." Playfully nibbling Link's long ear Saria replied, "I don't care if that's all you want to do Link. If I can just be with you knowing we can be together at all I'm content with loving you romantically Link sweetie." She then wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his nose. Embracing Saria in his arms as well Link told her, "I'm happy to have you as such a great friend Saria."

Breaking away from their embrace Saria walked towards his front door and before leaving she turned around to wink at Link while playfully sticking out her tongue. "Well now I'm your girlfriend Link and don't you forget it sweetie." The green haired lass said as she then climbed down Link's ladder. With a chuckle Link laid down on his bed to sleep for the night. He would have at that moment if only he hadn't realized what Saria just said. "What the bloody pus spewing hell? _**My girlfriend?**_" He shouted in shocked as he fell out of bed and clonked his head on the floor. In the meantime near The Great Deku Tree the guardian was fast asleep while a monstrous spider crawled along his trunk. Fazing through his trunk with what appeared to be dark energy the spider crawled along the insides of The Great Deku Tree before reaching the core center of the Kokiri Forest guardian. With its fangs bared the spider sunk them into the guardian, injecting The Great Deku Tree with venom. At that moment The Great Deku Tree let out a loud moan that rang throughout Kokiri Forest.

From his branches a blue fairy flew before The Great Deku Tree's face and asked, "What happened? What's the matter Great Deku Tree? You sounded like you were in tremendous pain!" The guardian weakly muttered, "Navi the Fairy...please...seek help..." Fluttering about Navi replied, "Who shall I ask for help? I've seen most of the trainees and they look like they wouldn't be strong enough should this threat be extremely dangerous..." The Great Deku Tree coughed as he told her, "The one without a fairy...fly to him Navi...I have faith in his strengths..." Nodding her head Navi flew off towards Link's tree house in a hurry. After accidentally ramming into the fence around his tree house Navi flew through Link's opened window and started tugging on his shaggy blonde hair. "Wake up! The Great Deku Tree needs you!" She said as Link groggily awoke. "Hm? The Deku Tree needs...me? Who are you?" As he rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed Navi flew around Link's head shouting, "If I must my name is Navi the Fairy and we have to hurry or The Great Deku tree might die!"

Realizing a fairy had finally came to him Link's eyes widened as he said, "Oh wow it finally happened! I, Link, finally got my own fairy companion! I'll cherish you for the rest of my boyish life!" He then gripped Navi tightly in his hands, rubbing his face against hers gleefully. Breaking free of his grip Navi pulled Link's hair again, the boy yelping in return. "Yeah that's great and all but we **_really_** need to hurry! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you to help save him from a threat! Now get your training sword and let's get going!" Swatting Navi away Link slipped into his boots. He then walked over to his dresser and from its drawer he pulled out a slingshot he had made himself along with a satchel full of Deku Seeds. Putting the slingshot in his pocket and tying the satchel to his belt Link then grabbed his wooden sword and told Navi, "Alright I'm good to go. Let's go save The Great Deku Tree!" Flying underneath his green cap Link walked out his front door and climbed down the ladder. However once outside a grim sight was before his eyes.

The forest was slowly withering away as a result of The Great Deku Tree being poisoned by the monstrous spider. The once lush green grass Link was standing on was now limp and brown. "Holy crap we better hurry! It must be serious if Kokiri Forest is slowly dying!" Link said in astonishment before heading over towards The Great Deku Tree. Along the way a few Deku Babas blocked his path but with a swift swing from his wooden sword Link at least stunned the creatures long enough to continue on his way. Once he was before the forest's guardian Link noticed how ghastly The Great Deku Tree looked, yelling, "Great Deku Tree! It's me Link and I'm here with Navi right now!" Wearily opening his eyes The Great Deku Tree replied, "Inside...hurry inside...kill that which...ails me...Brave Link..." Gripping his wooden sword tightly Linked nodded his head and The Great Deku Tree opened his maw. Without a second thought both Link and Navi headed into The Great Deku Tree's gaping mouth and sprinted down a winding staircase. Once they had reached the bottom of the stairs Link heard a rustling from above.

"Hm? You hear that Navi?" Link asked as he started looking around vigorously. Pointing a finger at the spider in the shadows Navi replied, "Look out! Incoming arachnid!" Looking at her puzzlingly he queried, "Eh? A _**what?**_" Headbutting Link the small blue fairy shouted, "A spider ya idiot! It's up there in the shadows of The Great Deku Tree's roots!" Looking in the direction of the monstrous spider Link was knocked on his backside when it came flying down before him. Letting out a fierce roar the enormous insect bashed Link across the ground with its pincer. Getting to his feet again the blonde swordsman in training brandished his wooden sword before running towards his enemy. However the spider knocked him away with a swift pincer swing and crawled along the large roots of The Great Deku Tree. "Try attacking it from a distance Link! Your close ranged attacks aren't working apparently! It'll only bat you away with its pincer." Navi told him as Link nodded in silence and pulled out his slingshot and a Deku Seed from the satchel. Placing a seed in the sling he aimed carefully at the spider large red eye in the middle of its head.

"Smile you son of a Deku Scrub!" Link taunted as he released his grip on the sling holding the Deku Seed. Soaring through the air it collided with the spider's eye, screeching in pain as a result of Link's perfect aim. As it fell to the ground the blonde lad drew his blade again and lunged at the fallen arachnid. "How dare you harm The Great Deku Tree monster! Take this!" Link shouted as he jammed his wooden sword into the insect's eye. Howling in pain the spider quickly jerked its head upward, snapping Link's wooden sword in half that he held tightly onto in the process. As the monster eroded into a mist of darkness Link brandished his broken sword in triumph saying, "That should take care of that then! Let's get going Navi." Nodding her head the two wandered up the winding staircase again to be greeted by every Kokiri in the forest standing before The Great Deku Tree, even Mido and Saria. "You! You traitor! What the hell did you do to him?" Mido shouted as he pointed the Kokiri Sword at Link in a threatening manner.

Before Link could say anything The Great Deku Tree said, "Worry not children, t'was not Link who done such a deed. Three moons ago a man from the desert came here looking for the forest's sacred treasure, The Kokiri Emerald. Apparently since I refused to relinquish such a treasure he sent his minion after me as vengeance." Waving his broken sword around Link asked, "I saved you from certain death right Great Deku Tree?" An ill wind blew as the guardian replied, "I'm afraid my time has come. Though you fought bravely against the spider it was for naught. Soon I will die and the forest shall lose its divine protection. However...before I pass...take that which the desert man so desperately wanted Link...thy journey...begins..." It was then a bright green light flashed from the branches of The Great Deku Tree and upon landing in Link's hand an emerald encased in a swirling gold brace appeared. Tears welling in his eyes again Link looked up at The Great Deku Tree and asked, "What journey? What am I suppose to do Great Deku Tree?"

In one final breath The Great Deku Tree answered, "The desert man...his name is Ganondorf. Wanting the sacred relic of the Goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore...he aims to first claim the three spiritual stones of the forest, mountain and lake. With the Kokiri Emerald in hand...hurry to the princess at the castle...for guidance...Brave Link..." The Great Deku Tree then suddenly withered away and his once green leaves dried up and fell lifelessly to the ground. While the other Kokiri children mourned for the passing of their guardian Saria had by that time wandered off alone. Holding out an arm towards her Link shouted, "Saria wait! Where are ya going?" Clutching the emerald tightly in his hands after dropping his broken wooden sword Mido sheathed the Kokiri Sword, handing it to Link. "Here...take it with you on your journey Link. After seeing how a fairy finally became your partner...I want you to have the Kokiri Sword as way of saying...I'm sorry for bullying you all those years."

Placing the Kokiri Emerald in his pocket and accepting the Kokiri Sword Link replied while slinging the sword mounted on a baldric over his chest, "Thanks Mido for finally saying that. It means a lot to me really so maybe we can finally get off on the right foot this time?" With a chuckle Mido said, "Naw I'd rather get off on the left foot to be honest! Ah ha!"Sharing a laugh with Mido the blonde lad looked back over towards the other Kokiri children and told them, "I vow I'll make sure the one who killed The Great Deku Tree receives his just desserts!" Without another word he sprinted off after Saria while Navi stayed behind for moment muttering under her breath, "Great Deku Tree..." Once Link was back near his tree house Saria sneaked up from behind and pushed him up against the trunk of his tree house. With a grunt he asked, "What's the matter Saria? Why did you just run off like that _**and**_ push me up against my tree house?" With tears in her eyes Saria embraced Link in a tight hug and replied, "I don't want you to leave me Link! I want you to stay with me here in Kokiri Forest and never leave my side!"

As she wept into his chest Link hugged Saria and told her, "Believe me I don't want to leave either Saria. I enjoy being in the company of my fellow Kokiri but...I promised I'd extract revenge on the one who killed The Great Deku Tree. Please understand okay Saria?" Wiping her tears on his green tunic Saria looked Link in the eyes and brought their lips together for another loving kiss. With tears in her eyes again Saria wrapped her arms tighter around Link's waist as she continued kissing him. After sharing another kiss with her dearly beloved Saria broke away from Link to pull out from her pocket a clay peach colored ocarina. "Take this with you Link. I made it for you as a anniversary present for ten years of being with you. Even if you don't learn how to play it I want you to at least have something I poured my heart and soul into making." Saria said as he calmly took the ocarina from her hands. Nodding at her Link told Saria, "I promise I'll keep it safe for you." At that moment Navi poked her head out from behind a rock and murmured, "Oh how sweet. He has a sweetheart who loves him dearly. Better get him now so we can get going." Flying up to Link the small blue fairy instructed Link to leave Kokiri Forest and as he turned to leave Saria clutched her chest tightly while whispering, "Please watch over my darling Link O Great Goddesses..."

* * *

><p><strong>Nostalgia Critic:...And the award for most weirdest Zelda curse goes to...Son of a Deku Scrub? What the hell...<strong>

**A/N Well there's the first chapter for my Link and Saria fanfic. I know I didn't say the monster spider was Gohma but then again we've all probably played _Ocarina of Time_ so much it didn't need to called Gohma in this fanfic directly since you readers probably thought/knew it was Gohma. Perhaps to kinda make up for that I at least kept Navi bumping into the fence in. I digress though so please read, review and until then later Hylians!**

**Link: There wasn't a training grounds OR wooden sword in the actual game! Thus you DID have original material!**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Shut up Link...**


	3. Chapter 2  Princess Zelda

**Star-Key-Sorer: So Link what are your thoughts on taking up such an important quest?**

**Link: Can't answer right now. Stuck listening to annoying ass owl...**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Ah...Kaepora Gaebora...you're free to slice him Link buddy!**

**Link: YAY! Come here ya rat with wings! _*Link chases after Kaepora Gaebora with Kokiri Sword in hand*_**

**Navi: Why must you turn Link into a destructive delinquent?**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Because I feel like it and it's fun to watch!**

**Link: Giant flying pineapples with sharp blades are chasing me! Help me Navi!**

**Navi:...**

**Star-Key-Sorer: _*on floor laughing hysterically*_**

**Zelda: Please read, review and check out the author's other works. Please tell me this idiot isn't the chosen savior of Hyrule...**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Enjoy! ^o^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 – Princess Zelda<strong>_

Upon leaving his home of Kokiri Forest Link stood before a grand field known only as Hyrule Field. "Wow it stretches quite a bit. Sure we can make it to the castle in time Link?" Navi asked as he held Saria's gift in his hand. "Huh? Oh right...if there aren't powerful monsters like that giant spider we should be fine." Link responded as he placed the ocarina in his pocket. Walking for awhile down a dirt road a large owl perched itself high atop a nearby tree. "Hoot hoot...It appears you take your first steps in your journey young lad...Hoot hoot..." The nocturnal creature said in a low whisper. Looking up at the owl Link replied, "Yeah and what of it? I've heard how quickly time passes so if you don't mind I'd like to get to my next destination before nightfall."

Ruffling its wings the owl told the blonde novice swordsman in the same low whisper, "I only ask for a moment of your time...Hoot hoot..." Crossing his arms Link said, "I'm all ears so make it snappy." Flapping its wings the owl retorted, "My name is Kaepora Gaebora...I am but a humble old owl that wishes to aid you in anyway possible during your journey...Hoot hoot...Should you be in a position where you can't simply get down from like a high mountain all you need to do is whistle for me. I shall fly to you as swiftly as possible...Hoot hoot..." After listening to the low whispering Kaepora the lad turned towards Navi and asked, "You think I'll really need to call such a person should I ever be in sticky mess like that Navi?" Shaking her head Navi replied, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to at least wait and see if you're on a high mountain that you can't climb back down on your own. I digress though since right now it'll be night soon and the drawbridge will be up for the night."

Turning towards the owl Link said, "Listen Kaepora? I appreciate the offer and I'll keep you in mind should I ever need your services. Right now I _**really **_need to flurry to my next destination so if you don't mind we're leaving now." Turning his head upside down Kaepora asked, "Alright but since I'm certain you didn't hear me because of my natural low whispering voice shall I repeat what I told you?" Scratching his head vigorously with both hands Link yelled before stampeding off towards the large castle in the distance with Navi flying close behind. Along the way though the boy ran blindly into a large orange object poking from the ground. "Gah! Oh what the? What the hell is this Navi?" Link asked as his fairy companion flew around the object. In response she said, "I'm not too sure Link and I'm certain I don't want to stick around to find out."

The object shook as it floated up into the air and out of the ground. With twirling blades the creature let out a grunt while Link made a beeline towards the castle in the distance. Flying after the tyke Navi shouted, "You're not gonna believe this but that was a Peahat! A creature that flies through the air with pedals as sharp as sword blades." Without looking back Link replied, "And I'm not sticking around to fight such a monstrosity! Just look how big it is!" Upon reaching the castle Link jumped into the moat surrounding the castle without a second thought and waited for the Peahat to forget about him and fly away. After about five minutes the Peahat gave up and flew away like Link wanted it to do. However upon climbing out of the moat the two saw that it was nighttime and the drawbridge leading inside was up. "Well this is just great! That stupid Peahat wasted enough time for the drawbridge to be lifted up for the night! Hopefully night passes just as quickly as day..." Link grumbled as he heard a low rumbling from behind.

From the ground a small skeleton swung its hand at Link and slapped him to the ground. Rising to his feet and drawing the Kokiri Sword he asked, "What is this Navi? Is it just as dangerous as that Peahat?" Blocking another slap with his sword Navi replied, "No it's just a Stalchild. The reanimate skeleton of a child." Swiping the Stalchild with his sword Link said, "Such a pity. Dying at such a young age. I almost became one if that Peahat hadn't decided to give up its chase." Leaping into the air and slamming the Kokiri Sword down onto the skeleton Link shouted a fierce battle cry as two more Stalchildren took their fallen ally's place. Spinning around with his sword extended Link yelled, "You didn't tell me that more would come for revenge! Damn you Navi for not telling me such an important piece of information!" As the two Stalchildren fell apart three more rose from the ground and in unison batted Link around like a rag doll. "Sorry I _**was**_ going to tell you but my mind's still wrapped around the whole not getting across the drawbridge in time thing!"

Rolling away from the Stalchildren and brandishing his sword Link yelled, "I don't care because I'll just take my frustration out on these Stalchildren! Ya!" Trusting into one Stalchild and slashing the other two the blonde novice swordsman finished the Stalchildren off with a spinning slash. The biggest shock for Link that night was after the three Stalchildren crumbled away a large Stalchild took their place and kicked Link across the ground. Yelling in pain and climbing back up on his feet Link asked, "Where the hell did this large one come from? Is it even normal for one this size to be around?" Nimbly dodging another kick Link slashed the large Stalchild and jammed the Kokiri Sword into its foot. "They're natural Link unfortunately. The good news is the large Stalchild only appears when you've slain at least several of its allies. However seeing how you've already killed six it's no wonder it appeared. On the other hand it'll burn away when exposed to sunlight." Navi replied as Link was batted to the ground and pummeled with boney fists. Spitting up a trickle of blood he shouted, "Please tell me dawn is breaking soon because I don't know how much longer I can hold out!"

At that moment the sun rose slowly into the sky and the large Stalchild burned away into ashes. Sheathing his blade Link scampered towards the drawbridge into town with Navi flying behind him. Once inside Link noticed a store with a sign saying, "Kordan's General Store: One-Stop place for all your personal needs!" Realizing that while he had his home's sacred sword Link didn't have anything else to protect him except his clothes that had been blessed by Kokiri Forest's spiritual energies. "Think they have something of a shield I could use Navi?" He asked her as she zipped around his head. "Wouldn't hurt to look but why? Don't you think the Kokiri Sword is enough?" Shaking his head Link retorted, "Unless I have a sturdy shield to help lessen the blows I take I'll be an absolute mess before I even meet the princess. Whoever she may be that is." Crossing her arms and pouting in a cutesy fashion Navi flew underneath Link's green cap and the blonde lad walked into the general store.

Once inside a large burly man stood behind a counter and was none other than the owner himself Kordan. "Hello little man how can I help you today? I have bombs, potions, arrows and only the finest crafted shields known throughout Hyrule!" He greeted Link warmly with a toothy smile. Peeking his small head up from underneath the big counter Link replied, "You wouldn't happen to have a shield for someone of my stature would you?" With a chuckle Kordan turned towards the shelf in the back and plopped down on the counter a large iron shield. "This is known as the Hylian Shield due to its front being engraved with the symbols of the Royal Hylian Family. Right now it's the only brand I own but if you come back later like say a day or two I could probably have a smaller one crafted for you much like the Hylian Shield if ya like little man." Kordan told Link as the boy smiled and replied, "Really? Thanks mister! I promise I'll be back later to pick up my custom made shield!" As Link turned to leave Kordan laughed heartily and said, "It's always a pleasure when it comes to helping people with their needs!"

Leaving Kordan's shop and walking past a water fountain Navi flew out of his cap and asked, "Are you certain you're gonna wait another day or two to get the extra protection you wanted Link? Didn't you say it was important to you to have more than just a sword?" Walking out the northern exit Link responded, "Yeah I did but right now we have an important date with the princess at the castle. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting and all that." Sighing Navi zipped around Link's head as she said, "You have a point there. I just hope there aren't going to be too many hassles getting to her." Once they were on the castle grounds Link noticed a large guard post off to the right. "Security gonna a little tight if there's a post..." Link muttered as he crossed his arms. Flying high above Navi replied, "Even so it looks like there isn't a guard in sight Link. Maybe this is our chance to sneak in and meet the princess!" With a smirk Link raised a fist in the air and told her, "Let's flurry then Navi my pal!" Flying under his cap again Link and Navi ventured up to the front gate of Hyrule Castle.

Once there Link saw that the front door was slightly opened and as curious as he was the blonde lad tiptoed over to it and peeked inside the castle. A long corridor with a red carpet laid before his eyes and in a whisper Link said, "Sure is fancy inside. Just look at all those suits of armor Navi." Kicking his head from under his cap Navi whispered back angrily, "That's because it's a castle you idiot! Of course it would have things such as suits of armor!" Grumbling under his breath Link slowly opened the door the rest of the way so not to cause unneeded noise and began causally walking down the corridor. At the end there was a double door leading to what could only be the throne room where a man with orange hair was kneeling before the king in his throne. Slyly leaning up against one door that was close whereas the other was wide open Link eavesdropped on the conversation the man was having with the king while being hidden from sight. "Your majesty I am but a humble man heralding from Gerudo Desert. I am offering my services to help keep Hyrule safe from the growing population of monsters that roam our wonderful lands. Please find it in your heart to accept my offer since I care for Hyrule just as much as you, its king." The orange haired man told the king.

With a hand to his beard the king replied, "I appreciate the offer and I humbly accept it my good man. Right now I have guards stationed in every region to help dwindle the monsters' spawning rate. I even have at least one soldier at a post near Zora's Domain. Only when the monsters have completely gotten out of control shall I summon you for aid. Only thing I ask of you now is your name my good sir." Looking up at the king the man with the orange hair said, "My name? I am Dracule Ganondorf. I will gladly serve you when the time comes by the way and with that I take my leave." His heart raced when the boy heard Ganondorf announce himself and as such Link sped off deep within Hyrule Castle. "That's him! That's the one who killed The Great Deku Tree with the spider! I'm not blindly rushing in though since I need to find that princess! I only stayed to hear what he had to say to the king and it's a load of crock if ya ask me!" Link yelled in his mind as he found himself running into the Royal Garden by complete accident.

At the far end of the garden was a girl in a long flowing white dress pacing back and forth. "Oh why don't you listen to me father? Why can't you see that he's speaking nothing but false promises?" She said while holding her arms close to her chest. Walking up to her Link asked, "Excuse me? You wouldn't happen to know where I can find the castle's resident princess by any chance?" Gasping and turning towards the blonde forest boy the girl replied, "I'm the princess that you are looking for. What do you want little boy?" Growling and stomping his foot Link told her, "We're about roughly the same age! Don't call me a little boy since you're a little child yourself!" Giggling the princess said, "Sorry about that I suppose my status as the kingdom's princess got to my head a little. Let's try that again okay? I'm Princess Zelda and how can I be of service to you young man?" Crossing his arms with a cheery smile he replied, "That's better. My name is Link and I've come from Kokiri Forest to ask for your guidance on a journey I've taken up."

Zelda gasped again as she grabbed Link's hands and asked, "Did you say you came from the forest? Then that means you have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest right?" Nodding his head and pulling the Kokiri Emerald from his pocket he retorted, "Yup it's right here. The Great Deku Tree gave it to me before he passed away. He also said there were two other ones for both the mountain and lake. Think you can point me in the right direction?" Looking Link in the eyes sincerely Zelda told him, "The Spiritual Stone of the Mountain, the Goron's Ruby, should be on Death mountain, right above Kakariko Village. Before you go however allow me to tell you a little story." His smile vanished as he quietly sat on the grass and replied, "Okay but don't go prattling on. I kinda have a short attention span. Plus I'd like to finish my quest as quickly as possible..." Zelda giggled as she asked, "What's the rush? You have a girlfriend waiting for you at home or something?"

Turning his head and blushing a bit Zelda giggled once more before saying, "Three nights ago I started having dreams. Dreams that involved dark and ominous clouds. A man named Ganondorf must represent those dark clouds. I say this because when he arrived earlier I felt the same evil presence as the dark clouds in my dreams. However...the dark clouds vanished when a boy holding a green emerald and a blue forest fairy floating by his side appeared in my dream last night." Pointing at himself Link asked, "You think that the boy and his fairy were Navi and I?" Nodding her head Zelda continued, "I strongly believe my dreams are prophetic and as such I ask that you help me stop Ganondorf from attempting to steal the Goddesses' sacred and holy relic...The Triforce." With widen eyes Link asked as well, "The Triumphant Forks? What power do these utensils hold that a lone desert man would so much as kill The Great Deku Tree in order to obtain them?" Clenching her fists tightly Zelda slapped Link across the face and the boy fell ass over tea kettle afterwards.

"I said the _**Triforce**_, not Triumphant Forks! Apparently you also have a hearing problem to go along with that short attention span of yours! Now then allow me now to explain how such a force came into being..." Zelda scolded as Link rubbed his aching face and Navi giggled hysterically under his green cap. "In the beginning the land of Hyrule was shrouded in darkness. It wasn't even called Hyrule for that matter. T'was nothing more than an empty space within the cosmos, devoid of life and light. However...from the heavens three goddesses descended upon the darkness. Din with her flaming arms cultivated the land and gave birth to the earth that we stand on right now. Nayru with her judgment filled the land with order to maintain balance among those that the third goddess gave birth to. Farore with her loving heart breathed life in the land and allowed the species that roam these lands now to inhabit them. Before the deities left for the heavens again a golden power that was the very embodiment of they power was left behind." Raising his arm Link asked, "And this golden power? That's what The Triforce is and what Ganondorf is after?" Nodding her head in silence Link rose to his feet and grumbled, "Well he's not getting it. I'll do everything in my power to help you prevent him from obtaining such a power Princess Zelda."

Turning towards him Zelda said, "Thanks Link it means a lot to me. Should Ganondorf ever lay his hands on such a relic only chaos and death awaits Hyrule. Now before you leave allow my nanny Impa to escort you up to Death Mountain as well as let me tell you the location of the other spiritual stone." As a slim woman came waltzing up behind Link the princess cleared her throat before saying, "The Spiritual Stone of the Lake, the Zora's Sapphire, should be in the hands of King Zora of Zora's Domain. With that may the Goddesses smile upon you Link." Bowing before Zelda and then turning towards her nanny Link said, "I'm ready when you are Impa." Shaking her head though Impa replied, "Even if you make it up Death Mountain the proud Goron Leader Darunia shall not allow you entry to his chamber so you can acquire the Goron Ruby without first showing ties to the Royal Family. Allow me to teach you a song that I would sing to Zelda to lull her to sleep since she was an infant. You do have an instrument handy right?" Nodding his head and pulling out Saria hand made ocarina Impa placed her fingers in her mouth and began to whistle a tune.

The melody was like that of a mother bird singing her fledglings to sleep and a mother singing sweetly to her child while holding them tenderly in her arms. A tear rolled down Link's cheek at the beauty of the tune since it made him realize how much he wish he knew the tenderness of his birth mother. Sure Saria was an excellent substitute but upon hearing such a melody the real thing would of been more special. Not knowing how his mother died was just adding salt to the wound but wiping the tear away Link brought his lips to the mouth piece of the ocarina Saria gave him. After playing back the same majestic tune Link felt a rush of energy through his veins and it was then known he had learned **_Zelda's Lullaby_**. Afterwards Impa escorted Link out of Hyrule Castle and back into the fields. Meanwhile back in The Lost Woods Saria was seated neatly on a stump humming an energetic tune and suddenly felt the same rush of energy as Link did. Stopping her tune to close her eyes and clutch her chest Saria whispered, "I've felt it Link. I've felt our indirect kiss since you had just used my gift just now. Link...when I said I poured my heart and soul into making that ocarina for you...**_I meant it my__ love._******"

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsudoshi: <em>*in response to the Peahat scene* <em>That's what she said!**

**Corn: Just like at the movie theater!**

**Tatsudoshi and Corn:_ DA'WOOOOOOO!_**

**A/N Yes I'll be adding a bit of humor at both the beginning and end of my chapters for each saga I write. It adds a bit of flavor since the main story within each chapter is supposed to be quite serious since it IS The Legend of Zelda series after all. At least for me whenever I play a Zelda game I see it as playing a fantasy adventure book than a video game as I enjoy story more-so than things like game play and graphics. Course at time in this fanfic I'll include funny moments as well! (Don't think I'm gonna forget the Death Mountain scene because that's funny as all hell! xD)**** Anyways like always: read, review and if you're up to it try having a look at my other fictions.  
><strong>

**Link: The joke at the end originates from a Let's Player known as Tatsudoshi of Multi Purpose Spam by the way! Give credit where credit is due Star-Key-Sorer!**

****Star-Key-Sorer**: ...Want me to send forth the flying pineapples again?**

**Link: _That was you?_ ...Okay I'll be good...**

****Star-Key-Sorer**: Until then later Hylians!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3 Between A Rock and Teeth

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this is a fan made non-profitable piece of work. I write this solely to express how much I enjoy the games and you better remember that! ...I hate the thought of being sued..._**

**Star-Key-Sorer: You sure seemed excited to see Princess Zelda...**

**Link: Well duh! She's a pretty princess dude! I want to be a pretty princess...**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Say that again and I'll tell everyone in Kokiri Forest you're a transvestite Link.**

**Saria: Link likes to wear dresses? o.O**

**Link: No! ...maybe pantyhose...**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Well that explains the tights later on. You're actually wearing some poor woman's undergarments!**

**Link: But they let me breathe underneath that hot tunic!**

**Darunia: Please read, review and maybe check out the author's other works if you feel like it! Oh ho!**

**Link: _DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!_**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Enjoy everyone!**

**Link: *_yells as he starts feverishly swinging the Kokiri Sword*_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 – Between A Rock and Teeth<strong>_

As Link stood in Hyrule Field Impa stood next to him and asked, "You know that once you've reached Death Mountain I can't guide you no further right?" Nodding his head in silence Link looked at his ocarina and thought, "Was that the power of the song or something else? Sure I've heard that the power of music is strong but that energy...it felt...familiar." Shaking his head and placing Saria's ocarina in his pocket the blonde novice swordsman followed Impa as they walked over to a winding staircase leading to Kakariko Village. A rural village with a large windmill in the back as the village's pride and joy. What is was used for though no one knew. Anyways the traveling duo had made their way towards the western exit where a Hylian guard stood tall and proud with his spear at the ready. "Halt ye knaves! None shall pass to Death Mountain without first showing ties to the Royal Family!" The guard said as Impa stood before him with her arms tightly crossing her chest and staring at the man very crossly.

"I am Impa, the princess' nanny since she was but an infant. I have orders from her to escort this young man up to the Gorons on Death Mountain. Open this gate or face my wrath." Impa demanded as the guard saluted her nervously and clicked his spear on the ground. "Y-yes Ms. Impa, right away! Sorry for the holdup!" He sputtered as the guard ran to the other end of the iron barred gate and pulled it open. Nodding her head Impa led Link up the mountain path as the Hylian guard returned to his post at the gate. "Wow the Royal Family sure has a lot of power when it comes to things like security and the such." Navi told Link from underneath his green cap. Nodding his head the lad replied, "Yeah I'll say Navi. Hey! Who said you could make yourself at home under my cap? I hope you don't give me head lice..." Giggling like a little child Navi ruffled Link's hair as she told him in a playful tone, "Gonna give, give, give, give you lice all your life! Gonna give, give, give, give you lice because that's what I like to do!" Slapping his head as an attempt to squash his fairy companion which was unsuccessful since she escaped in time Impa stopped to turned towards him. "This is as far as I'll go Link. From here on out you shall traverse Death Mountain on your own. However...this is for you from the princess. Use it wisely." Impa said as she reached into her pocket and handed Link an orange rupee worth two hundred single rupees.

Accepting the gift Link realized that back in town he had ordered a custom made shield without knowing he was dirt poor. Before getting this gift from Impa by order of Princess Zelda he had nothing to pay with should he had actually returned in time to retrieve his shield from Kordan. "Thanks Impa and tell Zelda I have gladly accepted such a present. Now I can actually buy my shield I ordered back down in town." Link replied as Impa nodded before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Eyes widened in wonderment he said, "Whoa that was sudden! Is she magic or something?" Flying around his head Navi retorted, "I've heard about people who use stealth like moves with smokescreens for cover. I believe they're called ninjas. That or assassins I could be easily mixing them up." Placing the rupee into his wallet that hung from his belt alongside his satchel full of Deku Seeds for his slingshot Link crossed his arms and replied, "Those two sound very similar so what's the deal if you use one term more often than the other? Never mind though since let's just flurry on up to that Goron Leader. What was his name again? Darmani?" Headbutting him Navi told Link, "His name was Darunia idiot! Holy crap the princess **_was_ **right! You **_do_** have a hearing problem!"

Rubbing his head Link growled before being plowed to the ground by a long legged and large red insect. "Link be careful! That's a Tektite! An insect that will lung at its prey into submission!" The small blue fairy shouted as he rolled out of the way from another jump from the enemy. Unsheathing his sword Link lunged at the Tektite and brought his blade down across its eye. Screeching in pain the monster limped away only to bring backup. Now that there was three Tektites Link brandished the Kokiri Sword asking, "What's with monsters bringing in the Calvary for me lately?" Nimbly dodging jumps from the Tektites since he was a spry young boy Navi retorted, "Maybe the God of Death wants to see you as soon as possible?" Slashing the Tektites away Link laughed sarcastically responding, "Oh hardy ha Navi that was pure comedic gold. You should receive a reward. **_Not!_** Ya!" Leaping into the air Link jammed his blade into one Tektite and swiftly slashed the other two monsters in the eye. Afterwards the three creatures vanished in wisps of black smoke.

Sheathing his sword Link brushed himself off and told Navi, "Now if the world is done throwing sheep to the slaughter at me let's flurry to that Dodongo fellow." Headbutting him again because of saying Darunia's name wrong the two wandered up the mountain path. At the end was the entrance to the Goron's home known as Goron City. After walking through the cave's front entrance Link saw several people who looked like rocks brought to life through magic. "Oh wow who knew rocks could be people. These must be the Gorons huh Navi?" Link asked her as Navi nodded her head in silence. Afterwards the two wandered down three flights of stairs before standing in front of a large stone door shut tightly. "Me thinks you should play that song Impa taught you. After all Link she said only those with ties to the Royal Family will be allowed an audience with the Proud Goron Leader Darunia." Navi told him as she zipped around Link's head. "Do I? It makes me sad hearing such a majestic melody that painfully reminds me I never knew my real mother each time I hear it. Although we may never finish our quest if I don't I suppose." Link replied as he pulled out Saria's ocarina. Putting his lips to the mouth piece he started playing the very sweet and loving tune known as **_Zelda's Lullaby_**. The same tune that had the same emotional feeling of being sung to by a very loving person.

Once he finished playing a sudden rush of energy flowed through his veins again as well as a loud billowing voice asking, "Who plays that which can only be from Hyrule's Royal Family? Dost thou wish an audience with me, Darunia, Proud Goron Leader?" Squeaking out a very terrified answer of agreement the large stone door before Link slowly rose up. After walking into the Goron's inner chamber with his fairy companion returning under the blonde lad's green cap Link stood before a burly Goron with bulging biceps. "Excuse me? Mr. Goron sir? May I ask you of something?" Link squeaked out from fear of being crushed by such a menacing looking fellow. However to his surprise the Goron smiled warmly at him and with a hearty laugh he replied, "Oh forgive my natural booming voice child! I mean you no harm! Ask me anything and I'll try my hardest to comply! Oh ho!" Warming up to the jolly Goron Link then asked, "Oh good then I suppose it won't be a hassle if I asked for the Spiritual Stone of the Mountain, the Goron's Ruby?" Eying Link the Goron retorted swiftly, "I shall not give you our sacred relic."

Crossing his arms the blonde lad pouted while Darunia added, "I won't give it to you because I was already threaten to hand it over by a man from the desert. I'm sorry but ever since he blocked Dodongo's Cavern so we Gorons are cut from our supply of rocks I can't just hand over such a sacred relic such as the Goron's Ruby." Zipping around his head Navi asked the Goron angrily, "But aren't you surrounded by rocks? You are in a cavern like city after all right? What makes the rocks from this Dodongo's Cavern so special?" Swatting Navi away the Goron replied, "It's because the rocks from Dodongo's Cavern are simply more delicious than just those around the outside of Death Mountain or even inside Goron City." Fuming by now the small fairy shouted, "**_Then why didn't you just stock up before this whole mess happened?_**" Shaking his head Darunia told her, "We would have but at the same time we didn't know he would just appear so suddenly. He did just randomly appear in a puff of black smoke and demanded from me the Goron's Ruby after all." Calming down a bit Navi said, "Oh...you do have a point there...sorry for losing my temper..."

While the Goron chuckled heartily Link clenched his fists tightly and seethed under his breath. "So...Ganondorf thought killing The Great Deku Tree wasn't enough? Now he wants to starve you Gorons to death by cutting you from you most preferred supply of rocks? ...**_I won't allow him to cause anyone anymore suffering!_** I'll do everything in my power to stop such a madman!" Link proclaimed as the Goron Leader chuckled. "Oh ho! It warms my heart to know you'd be willing to put your life on the line for us inhabitants of Hyrule! Very well then if you can unblock Dodongo's Cavern as well as slay the beast that the man so casually left behind as to add salt to the wound I shall give you the Goron's Ruby as a reward! Oh ho!" With a cheery smile Link asked him, "Really? You would?" With another hearty laugh the Goron answered, "Oh ho! You bet little man! But first I just want you to play a song for old man Darunia here okay?" His cheery smile vanishing and face faulting to the ground Link mumbled sarcastically, "Fantastic..." Darunia then told the boy, "However I'm looking forward to hearing a song full of energy and excitement. From time to time when I ventured down from Death Mountain in the past I would hear such a song coming from the forest. If you could my dear boy...could you perhaps go there and play me that song upon learning it and returning to me?"

Rising to his feet Link crossed his arms and replied, "Okay I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go. Besides...it gives me a chance to..." Immediately Link's heart raced as he thought of meeting Saria again. Even though in the past when he was around her it was a bit confusing as to why he started harboring romantic feelings right now towards the one who was like a surrogate mother to him. The more he thought of Saria the more Link realized that feeling this loving way towards such a tender and caring person filled him with the exciting thought of stop wasting time thinking about seeing her again and actually doing it. With a smile smeared across his face Link told Darunia, "Just wait right here Doppelganger and I'll learn that song for you!" Headbutting Link for saying Darunia's name wrong yet again Link grumbled as he grabbed Navi and stuffed her under his green cap before leaving Darunia's Chamber. Outside Link mumbled, "Humph! I just wish I didn't have to trek back so far. Can't there be something of a shortcut I can take to lessen the time?" Scratching his head vigorously from underneath his cap Navi asked, "Don't you think this would be the perfect opportunity for you to easily let a couple more days pass so you can get your shield? If so wouldn't you agree that walking all the way from Death Mountain to Kokiri Forest and back towards this way your custom made shield in Hyrule Castle Town will be ready for you to tackle Dodongo's Cavern properly?"

Realizing she spoke nothing but the truth Link whined, "But my feet will have fallen off by the time we got to the damn cave!" Kicking his head from underneath his cap Navi shouted, "Stop whining like a baby and get your ass in gear!" With that Link scampered off pouting the entire way to Kokiri Forest. After carefully avoiding the dangerously large Peahat from before Link had returned home to Kokiri Forest. Sonia, a Kokiri girl much like Saria's age, greeted Link upon his arrival telling him, "Welcome home Link. I know it'll take you awhile before you can strike down that evil man that killed The Great Deku Tree but everyone here is rooting for ya! Oh yeah and Saria is waiting patiently for you in The Lost Woods." Dropping to his feet in despair Link whined again, "Oh damn it all! Since I have a crappy sense of direction **_and_** Saria was the only one to successfully guide me through those damn woods how the bloody hell am I suppose to meet her now since I'll have to trek those godforsaken woods**_ alone?_**" Giggling Sonia lifted Link up replying, "Don't you worry your little head Link. I know those woods just as much as Saria so I'll guide you to her." Whimpering while being dragged across the ground Sonia guided Link through the mysterious Lost Woods and into The Sacred Meadow, a secluded divine area deep within The Lost Woods.

Once there Link was greeted by a warm and familiar face at the front gate to The Sacred Meadow. "Link...I'm glad to see you again my love." Saria said as Sonia dropped the blonde lad and left. Running over to him and embracing Link tightly in her arms the green haired lass locked lips with Link while humming gleefully. Embracing Saria tightly in his own arms Navi flew out from underneath Link's cap saying, "As much as I adore the thought of you two sweethearts being all loving with each other may I remind you Link of your promise to Darunia?" As Saria licked Link's lips she asked him, "Hm? Is there something you need from me sweetie?" Nuzzling her neck Link answered, "Yeah I do Saria. Could you be perhaps be the one singing an energetic and joyful song?" Breaking free from their embrace Saria cleared her throat and asked, "Oh? Could you perhaps be thinking of this?" She than started humming the same fast tempo and energetic song she was humming from before. The melody that swam through the air was that of children playing and a joyous celebration among all beings that lived. Link couldn't help but tap his feet in rhythm to the tune. By the end Saria giggled and twirled around playfully.

Pulling out the ocarina she had given him Link played back the same tune. Once he was finished energy flowed through him yet again and at the same time Link had learned _**Saria's Song**_. He also realized that Saria was glowing with an aura and asked, "What's going on Saria? Why are you resonating?" Giggled she retorted, "I'll only answer your question when you've answer me this. Have you've been experiencing a rush of energy every time you play that ocarina I made you?" Nodding his head slowly in agreement Saria walked over to Link and replied while holding his shoulders with her face close to his, "Our souls are being connected my darling Link. Every time you play my hand made ocarina a portion of my soul is being fused with yours. I meant it quite literally when I told you I poured my heart and soul into making that ocarina for you sweetie." Blushing and turning his head Link queried, "Why? I know you love me more than like a surrogate mother but really? Why link our souls?" Pulling his face back to hers and licking his lips Saria said, "You'll find out soon enough Link my darling." Flying over to her Navi started tugging the green haired lass' locks yelling, "That's lovely and all but if you don't mind Saria we have to hurry back to get the Goron's Ruby!"

Yelping and swatting Navi away Saria hugged Link before saying, "Just be careful out there okay Link? I'd hate to see the one I love die so young." Hugging her in return before leaving the meadow Link replied, "I'll try my hardest. You're my dearest friend and I'd hate to know you were miserable." However once him and Navi were back in The Lost Woods Link was returned to the entrance of The Lost Woods in Kokiri Forest when taking a blind turn down a corridor. Night had fallen by the time he finished visiting Saria again and decided to bolt it back to Hyrule Castle Town. With Navi under his cap again and running away from the large Peahat the sun rose high into the sky once Link had finished slaying the large Stalchild that died unjustly by mere burning up in the morning sun a few days ago. With blood dripping wounds Link walked back over to Kordan's General Store to retrieve his shield. Once there Kordan warmly greeted him again saying, "Where have you've been little guy? I've just gotten done crafting your custom made Hylian Shield you asked for yesterday!"

Kordan plopped down on the counter a Hylian Shield half the size of the usual ones with an owl engraved on the front whereas the others had an eagle. "For you little guy I present to you the Hero's Shield! Made for a small warrior like yourself that's just as sturdy as a regular Hylian Shield. And it's all yours for the low price of eighty rupees." Digging into his wallet Link pulled out the orange rupee and asked, "Um...you have change for a two hundred rupee?" With a chortle Kordan snatched up the orange rupee and took from the shelf behind him a bottle of red liquid. "Tell ya what? I'll throw in this bottle of red potion and the total with come to one hundred and twenty rupees. I'll be back with your change in a second." He said as Link silently nodded his head. After going into the backroom Kordan came back with four red rupees, worth twenty rupees each. "Hopefully with your Hero's Shield and bottle of red potion you'll take care next time you get into a scrap okay?" Kordan asked as Link placed his money back into his wallet, latched his new shield onto his back and the potion into his pocket.

"Don't worry about me okay? I'm sure once I take a nice relaxing bath I'll be fine. Thanks for the shield and potion anyways!" Link said as he turned to leave. Soon after Link made a bee line back towards Goron City and after sneaking past both the Kakariko guard and Tektites the blonde novice swordsman was back in Darunia's Chamber. Pulling out his present from Saria Link played her song, filling the room with lively music. "How was that Darunia? Was it energetic enough and the same song you heard before?" Link asked as Darunia stood there silently. After waving his hands in front of the Goron's face Darunia let out a bellow before dancing wildly. "Oh ho! Yes! Such energy! I can't control myself! I must dance!" Darunia bellowed as he danced wildly and flailed his bulky arms. Once he had finished the burly Goron patted Link heavily on the back and as the boy laid in a heap on the floor the Goron Leader said, "Thank you my dear boy for allowing me to feel so much energy! Every time I heard that song in the past I would dance uncontrollably it's that great of a song! Now then you shall now leave to clear out Dodongo's Cavern! Oh ho!" Link grumbled into the floor as he replied sarcastically again, "Fantastic..."

Surprisingly though since he had just finished using the ocarina Saria enchanted Link felt yet another surge of energy flow through his body and rose to his feet. "Alright since maybe that's the reason she's linking our souls I gotta flurry over to that cavern. If what he said was true then that large boulder I saw on the way up is the one blocking Dodongo's Cavern." Link thought to himself. Turning towards Darunia to bid him farewell the lad sprinted back outside where he stood before a large boulder. Noticing a black object with petals Link bent down and plucked it up. However there was a hissing sound much like that of a lit fuse and Navi yelled while flying out from under Link's green cap, "Link you idiot that's a Bomb Flower! Toss it before you blow yourself to smithereens!" Yelling in shock he threw the Bomb Flower with all his might at the boulder and the path leading inside Dodongo's Cavern was revealed after a loud explosion. "Wow nice job actually. You cleared the opening to Dodongo's Cavern even though you nearly killed yourself." Navi told Link as he unsheathed his sword and armed himself with his new Hero's Shield. Looking at his fairy companion Link replied, "Well then time to bomb ourselves some Dodongos Navi!"

Sighing before returning under his cap she said, "I don't want you touching another one of those dangerous things ever again Link..." Shrugging his shoulders the duo entered the dark, dank cavern. The inside was warm and the deeper Link traversed the hotter the temperature rose. After reaching a secluded area with a pit of lava in the center a loud roar bellowed from above. Feverishly checking his surroundings Link saw a large Dodongo, dinosaur like creatures that breathed flames from their maws, leap down from a ledge high above. Letting out a fierce roar at the boy it knocked onto the ground from its jump the large Dodongo inhaled deeply. "Link look out! It's about to use its flaming breath!" Navi shouted as Link smirked before kneeling on the ground with his shield held in front of his body. While Navi flew high above screaming bloody murder the Dodongo unleashed its fire breath on Link who actually repelled its attack with his shield. Quickly he sprinted towards the Dodongo and jammed his blade into its left eye. Blood dripping to the floor the monstrous dinosaur tossed Link across the room, dislodging the Kokiri Sword from its eye in the process. Roaring in pain the Dodongo stampeded towards the novice swordsman to attempt ramming him with its massive horn. Once again Link surprising halted the beast by putting up his Hero's Shield. Astonished at how dense the shield was Navi thought to herself, "Could Link actually slay King Dodongo with just the Kokiri Sword **_and_** Hero's Shield?"

Roaring once more King Dodongo inhaled and spewed flames at Link a second time. Blocking them again with his shield Link noticed another Bomb Flower and just as the monstrous dinosaur opened its maw to spew fire once more Link plucked the Bomb Flower. With all his might the tyke flung the explosive into King Dodongo's mouth and the creature swallowed it whole. After a small explosion erupted in its stomach the creature fell to the ground and Link rushed in to jam the Kokiri Sword into its forehead. With this final blow the large reptilian monstrosity roared its last bellow and rolled into the lave pit where it died a magma filled death. Link brandished the Kokiri Sword in triumph saying, "Another bites the dust! That Goron's Ruby is as good as mine!" Flying back down to her partner Navi kissed his cheek telling Link, "Sorry I flew off like that. I was a real coward during this fight. Hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for abandoning you like that Link..." Laughing as he patted her head with his fingers Link replied, "It's okay Navi I would never get mad at you for something like that. Now come on let's get outta of here." Giggling cheerfully Navi flew back to her usual spot and the duo left Dodongo's Cavern.

Outside Darunia and two other Gorons were waiting to greet the young hero. "Oh ho! You've done well my dear boy! The moment I heard that roar I knew you were facing King Dodongo the Infernal Dinosaur! On top of that you've also allowed us to feast once more on the delicious Dodongo's Cavern rock! I can't thank you enough my dear boy! Take that which I promised: The Goron's Ruby! Oh ho!" Darunia bellowed as he reached out his hand to Link. In his bulky digits was a ruby perched neatly in a V-shaped golden brace. Taking it from the Goron Leader and putting it in his pocket Link replied, "Thanks Darunia because now all that's left is the Zora's Sapphire. Suppose I should get going then." Before Link had a chance to leave Darunia told him, "Before you leave though you should climb to the top of Death Mountain. There the Great Fairy should bestow upon you a new power to help you grow in strength in order to take down the desert man. Also with the Goron's Ruby we the Gorons have accepted you as our newest Sworn Brother." Darunia then turned towards the other two Gorons and in return they turned towards Link uttering, "A goodbye hug for our newest Sworn Brother!" Link however knew how strong these people were and the thought of a hug from them had him scampering away in fear screaming bloody murder.

* * *

><p><strong>Nostalgia Critic: <em>Cat!<em> Er I mean..._Dodongo!_**

**A/N Yeah expect _Zelda_ related _Nostalgia Critic_ quotes at the end of my chapters too since I'm addicted to him. Such an awesome guy that Critic. Anyways even though the chapter's title only refers to when Link fights King Dodongo I couldn't resist using a quote from the American Dub of _Digimon Adventure_. The episode where they're cornered by two Monochromon and Matt/Yamato says, "We're stuck between a rock and two sets of sharp teeth!" Link's also a huge idiot in my openings and closings if ya haven't figured that out yet. As always though please read, review and if you feel like it try my other stories I'm working on at the moment. Until then later Hylians!**

**Link: Star-Key-Sorer also likes to quote Boltage McGammar, a Let's Player on Youtube. That's where the "Until then later (insert term related to fanfic)!" comes from...**

**Star-Key-Sorer: I'm addicted to him as well by the way...such a funny guy that Boltage! ^o^**

**Zelda: I'm surrounded by idiots..._*sits next to Scar rubbing their temples*_**

**Scar: Tell me about it...**

**Nostalgia Critic:_ Cat! _Er I mean..._Lion!_**

**Star-Key-Sorer: That last one wasn't_ Zelda _related but it's such a funny line he said in a couple of his reviews I couldn't resist using it again._  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 4  Belly of a Whale!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this is a fan made non-profitable piece of work. I write this solely to express how much I enjoy the games and you better remember that! ...I better not see so much as a briefcase on my front doorstep...**_

**Link: Hey author dude! I have a question!**

**Star-Key-Sorer: What is it Link?**

**Link: What's the third saga gonna be like? You know...the one after your novelization of Majora's Mask?**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Link...you haven't even gotten the Master Sword yet in THIS ONE! Just cool your jets and be patient. I'm still debating with myself on how I'll be writing that one or what it'll be about.**

**Zelda: Five hundred rupees says he'll do a crossover with an anime that he's a huge fan of!**

**Star-Key-Sorer:...**

**Link: If it's that Card Captor Sakura anime I'll maybe have a few mixed feelings depending on the plot. Good feelings if it's decent and bad feelings if it focuses too much on lovey dovey things. I'm a man and need to duke it out when I'm stressed out damn it! My blade thirsts for the blood of evil cretins!**

**Zelda and Star-Key-Sorer:...**

**Link: ...What? Okay maybe I've been watching too much Higurashi myself...**

**Star-Key-Sorer: If I do make the third and original plot a crossover with one of my favorite anime (_Shaman King, One Piece, Tsubasa Chronicles, Fairy Tail, Tokyo Mew Mew _and_ Card Captor Sakura_ just to name a few) it'll be one I'm the most familiar with and would actually be easy to fuse together with the Zelda universe in my honest opinion. But even then let's just first get through _Journey Across Time_ and then finish _Death at Midnight_ before thinking about the last saga okay guys?**

**Saria: You're naming the _Majora's Mask_ novelization _Death at Midnight_? That's kinda cool and scary at the same time...**

**Star-Key-Sorer: I think it fits since the midnight hour on the night of the final day is very deadly because of the falling moon and all.**

**Navi: He has a point there...**

**Princess Ruto: Please read, review and if you like check out the author's other works. It smells in here...**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Link, you hurry up and save the Zora Princess! You the readers, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4 - Belly of a Whale!<em>**

As Link was climbing up the side of Death Mountain by way of small handles jutting from the side he mumbled, "Stupid Gorons and wanting to crush me with their arms while hugging me..." Navi on the other hand was taking a nap while she was under Link's cap. Upon reaching the top Link saw a hole off to the left and before him was a large cave opening leading deep into Death Mountain's Crater, a pretty self explanatory area since Death Mountain was also an active volcano. "Where can the Great Fairy be? I'm sensing an even greater heat from that opening over there so maybe she's down that hole?" He asked while walking over to the hole. Peering down it Link accidentally lost his footing and tumbling down the hole screaming. His fall was broken though when he landed on a stone ledge shortly after falling into the hole. Getting to his feet with his body aching Link limped over to the fountain he spotted upon entering the area. Flying out from under his cap Navi noticed an engraving before them and said, "Link that's the Royal Family's crest! Perhaps you should try playing **_Zelda's Lullaby_**!" Nodding his head Link stepped up to the small platform at the fountain and pulled out Saria's ocarina. After playing the song and another portion of Saria's soul being fused with his own a loud shriek filled the air.

Up from the fountain's water came a large redheaded and well endowed fairy. "Welcome little one and thank you for summoning me. I am the Great Fairy of Power. Receive my blessing and continue fighting." Extending her arms out to Link he was engulfed in a red aura and afterwards he raised his right fist in the air shouting, "Alright I've learned how to cast _**Din's Fire!**_ Thank you so very much!" With a chuckle the Great Fairy replied, "It was my pleasure young hero. There are two other Great Fairies that shall also help add their powers to your ever growing strength. If you ever need my services again though just play the song once more and I shall ease your pains." Winking at Link he was mystically returned to the surface where the lad clenched his fists tightly. "Well wasn't that convenient? With magic in your arsenal now you're another step closer to being strong enough to strike down Ganondorf." Navi told Link as he nodded his head. Soon after though Link plopped down onto the ground and whined, "Ack! Even though I used Saria's enchanted ocarina I'm exhausted as all hell! I'm not moving an inch until I've rested for a moment!"

Fortunately for the young hero in training he had remembered about Kaepora's offer. Placing his fingers in his mouth Link blew a very ascending high pitched whistle. Moments later Kaepora Gaebora flew from over the horizon. "Hoot hoot...I heard your call and came as quickly as possible...Hoot hoot..." Kaepora said in his usual whisper as Link scampered onto the large owl's back. "Take me down from here Kaepora! Actually to make my request more clear could you possibly fly me over to Zora's Domain?" Fluttering his wings Kaepora replied, "I can't do that but if I may I shall at least fly you over to Zora's River which is just before their domain...Hoot hoot..." Nodding his head vigorously in silence Navi sighed before returning to her usual spot. Kaepora then flapped his mighty wings and flew off towards Zora's River with Link and Navi in tow. Along the way though the large Peahat that threaten Link when he first started out flew high above and behind Kaepora. "Oh no you don't! You've been a thorn in my ass for the last time! Eat fire ya bastard! **_Din's Fire!_**" Link shouted as he pointed his right hand behind him and a large fireball flew towards the Peahat. Catching flame and burning away into ashes Link had finally killed that which caused him troubles in the beginning of his journey.

Afterwards Kaepora Gaebora landed near the riverbank of Zora's River and dropped Link off. "Once again if you ever need my services just give a whistle...Hoot hoot..." He said in a low whisper before flying off. Fixing his boots Link walked off down the riverbank before coming to a small pond with small octopus like creatures. Poking their heads out of the water the octopi spat rocks at the young hero and knocked him on his backside. Flying out from under his cap Navi said, "Just deflect the Octoroks' projectiles back with your shield Link. If you need to you could also rejuvenate yourself with the red potion." Rising to his feet and deflecting their rocks this time with his Hero's Shield Link replied, "No way I'm saving that potion for when I really need it! Sure I'm exhausted but there's only one stone left before Zelda and I can thwart Ganondorf's plans! I'm certain I can hold out until I can meet her again!" Once the Octoroks died in a puff of black smoke Link noticed that a large waterfall was also in the area with the small pond. On the floor before the waterfall was the Royal Family's crest again, just like when Link obtained **_Din's Fire_** from the Great Fairy up on Death Mountain. Without being told Link pulled out Saria enchanted ocarina to play _**Zelda's Lullaby**_ again. Once the melody faded from the air the waterfall parted to reveal a path leading inside.

Nodding at each Link and Navi ventured inside, the lad realizing at that time he felt his soul being fused with Saria's further since he did use her enchanted ocarina after all. Inside was a large pool like area with humanoid fish people swimming around. "Those must be the Zoras swimming down there. Which means King Zora must be nearby." Link told Navi as she flew up towards the top of a nearby staircase. Treading off after her Link found Navi zipping around a large overweight Zora's head saying, "If it isn't too much can we have the Zora's Sapphire. We need it to protect Hyrule." Grumbling the Zora replied, "I wish I could but at the moment I have quite a conundrum. My daughter, Princess Ruto, has gone missing and on top of that Lord Jabu-Jabu has acting weird lately." Walking up to the small platform in front of King Zora Link asked, "Could I perhaps help you with your problem?" Rubbings his hands together King Zora said, "I'd be ecstatic if you did! Last time I saw her though Princess Ruto was feeding...Lord...Jabu-Jabu..." It was then the Zora realized a horrific thought.

"No! My precious daughter! She must've been eaten by our guardian Lord Jabu-Jabu! Please little boy, if you hold up your end of the bargain I shall give you that which you need!" King Zora yelled as he started to weep. Placing a hand to his chin Link asked, "But if Lord Jabu-Jabu is your guardian why would he eat your daughter? Unless he only did it because of his weird behavior then I can understand. Tell me...did a orange haired man come by recently?" Wiping tears from his face King Zora answered, "Now that you mentioned it someone matching that description did arrive about a day or two ago. He too wanted the stone and when I refused he said something to Lord Jabu-Jabu that immediately caused him to go a little green around the gills." Arming himself with the Kokiri Sword and his Hero's Shield Link retorted, "Then say no more your majesty! I, Link, shall go rescue your daughter Ruto from Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly while also seeing what made him start acting like the way he is!" Pointing him in the right direction Link and Navi headed over to Zora's Fountain where a large whale-like creature resided. This whale was none other than Lord Jabu-Jabu.

Inching up towards the guardian Link thought to himself, "Since this is the Zora's guardian much like the Great Deku Tree I mustn't harm him in any way, shape or form and only the one causing his weird behavior. Thing is...what could it be?" Suddenly Navi started to shake in fear as Lord Jabu-Jabu opened his maw. "Watch out! He's sucking us in!" She shouted as a violent gust of wind pushed Link and Navi into Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth. This wind was actually the guardian inhaling deeply to swallow them. As Link laid unconsciously inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu he was awoken by a voice. "Looks like you met the same fate I did. Wake up and let's try finding a way out together." A young female voice said as the blonde boy saw before him a young female Zora. "Gah...where am I? Who are you?" Link asked groggily as the Zora giggled. "We're inside Lord Jabu-Jabu and I'm the Zora Princess, Ruto." The Zora Princess replied as Link rose to his feet and picked up his sword and shield. "Well that's two things I can scratch off my list to do right now: finding you the King's daughter and finding out where I am now." Link said as Navi zipped around the children's head. "If we're done with the formalities there's one final thing to do and that's saving Lord Jabu-Jabu from whatever is ailing him." The small blue fairy told Link and Ruto.

Suddenly from behind the trio was a crackling noise like that of electricity. Turning towards the noise Link saw a giant electrified Octorok surrounded by several Bari, jellyfish monsters that attack with electricity. "Be careful Link that's Barinade! It's an Octorok with Bari lackeys!" Navi shouted as Barinade flung three Bari at Link. Nimbly dodging the first two the lad thought to slice the third with his sword only to be electrocuted upon bringing the Kokiri Sword down on the Bari. Yelling in agony Princess Ruto shouted, "Attack it when it sends out the Bari! With nothing surrounding its body Barinade with be vulnerable for an attack!" Nodding his head while wincing in pain Link brandished his sword and eyed Barinade. The giant Octorok let out a gurgling roar as it flung Bari after Bari towards the blonde hero. Nimbly weaving through the projectiles Link leapt into the air and slammed his sword down into Barinade's skull. Another gurgling roar filled the air as the beast attempted to ram Link with its body. However with his sword held tightly in his hand Link rapidly slashed away at Barinade, preventing the beast from succeeding in its attack and killing it at the same time. Unfortunately though the beast had a small amount of electricity left in its body and as such Link succumbed to another electrocution.

Barinade of course vanished in a puff of black smoke and afterwards Link, Navi and Princess Ruto were thrust out of Lord Jabu-Jabu's stomach through his blow hole. Landing in the water nearby Link swam to the surface to meet Princess Ruto face-to-face. "Thank you for helping both Lord Jabu-Jabu and I. As thanks I would like to give you something." Ruto said as she suddenly swam down to the bottom of Zora's Fountain. Resurfacing she held in her hands the Spiritual Stone of the Lake, Zora's Sapphire. With three blue gemstones fitted neatly between a Y-shaped golden brace the Zora's Sapphire shone brightly with radiance and grace. Taking the stone from her Link asked, "Wasn't your father supposed to have this? And for that matter why was it on the bottom of this lake?" Ruto giggled as she replied, "The Zora's Sapphire is a precious keepsake from my mother and as such father is perfectly fine with me having it in my possession. After all its also an engagement ring of sorts so technically since I've given the Zora's Sapphire to you we're betrothed to each other now. Years from now you and I shall be husband and wife." Placing the Spiritual Stone in his pocket Link erupted into a tizzy as he shouted, "What the bloody pus spewing hell? You and I are **_what!_**"

* * *

><p><strong>Nostalgia Critic: Dude! Did Lord Jabu-Jabu just swallow Link whole? <em>*Link gets swallowed* <em>He did! Lord Jabu-Jabu just swallowed Link! ...Do it again! _*Link repeatedly gets swallowed by Lord Jabu-Jabu*_**

**A/N Yeah never expected that did ya? Instead of mastering the Magic Spin Attack our hero learns how to use Din's Fire. In this fanfic series the three spells have a unique purpose. Might as well say it since I'm weird like that: Din's Fire, Farore's Wind and Nayru's Love are all spells that grow in power and in the end help Link grow into a powerful spellcaster just as much as a master swordsman. I mean one of the Wikis described at least a few of the Links to be quite skilled in the way of magic as well as being the master swordsman everyone knows him for being. I digress though since my main focus of the fanfic series is on Link and Saria's pairing, writing Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask like a novel as well as in the third saga showing just how much I adore the idea of Saria being Link's love interest. Why for that last part? **

**Nostalgia Critic:_ *guffaws* _He likes the color green!_ *guffaws again*_**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Was that even _Zelda_ related? Maybe a little since he might've been referring to Saria's green hair and she IS from _Zelda_. Hm...**

**Link: Just hurry up and close this chapter already! The Potato People stole my lucky underwear again!**

**Star-Key-Sorer: ...Gross...Anyways if I _really_ do plan on doing the third part of this trilogy as a crossover with an anime chances are it will definitely NOT be with Card Captor Sakura, Pokemon or Digimon. Those are my top three favorite anime with One Piece ranking in an "S" ranking but that doesn't matter. Like I said...if crossover happens, only an anime I'm most familiar with. End of story...Until then though later Hylians!**

**PS: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others which are like three or more pages on my word processor. This one is like only three pages excluding the opening and closing sections...**


	6. Chapter 5 The Master Sword

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this is a fan made non-profitable piece of work. I write this solely to express how much I enjoy the games and you better remember that! Stay away lawyers! I took karate when I was younger!**_

**Star-Key-Sorer: This is it! The final stretch before taking down Ganondorf! Are ya ready buddy?**

**Link: Star-Key-Sorer...The final fight with him isn't until later I thought...**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Oh yeah that's right...He kicks your ass in this chapter! **_*****__**says that with a bright, warm smile***_

**Link: **_**Tell me you're joking you bastard!**_

**Navi: Please read, review and maybe check out the author's other story. I hope Zelda is alright. We've been gone for awhile...**

**Link: **_**DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME AGAIN DAMMIT!**_

**Star-Key-Sorer: Enjoy everyone!**

**Link: **_**OH SCREW YOU! ***__**yells while flailing the Master Sword around vigorously***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 – The Master Sword<br>**_

After swimming far away from the Zora Princess Link was laying flat on his back breathing heavily. "There's no way...in hell...**_I'm marrying a fish!_**" Link shouted as Navi floated around his head. "Oh come now Link I'm sure she would make a very loving wife. Besides it would almost be like marrying a mermaid if you ask me." Navi replied as Link sat up. "Oh don't get me wrong Navi. I'm sure Princess Ruto is a very nice girl and all. It's just..." He told Navi as his face turned a slight reddish hue. Smirking the small blue fairy pinched Link's cheeks as she asked, "You're more interested in Saria aren't you lover boy?" Swatting Navi away Link turned his back to her and pouted. Thinking of Saria his heart thumped hard and he felt his face become warm as well. His feelings for the green haired Kokiri girl were slowly growing more and more as the days went by. Turning his head slightly towards Navi he replied, "S-shut up Navi! What's important right now is we've gotten all three Spiritual Stones. Before we leave though we should look for the next Great Fairy."

Tugging at his hair Navi yelled, "Forget about that Link and let's hurry to Princess Zelda! Ganondorf could've already gotten to her and needs help!" Plucking her from his hair Link angrily retorted, "Look here ya little sprite! I need all the help I can get so I can strike down that bastard and the Great Fairies are willing to make me stronger by giving me spells! Do you honestly believe **_Din's Fire_** will be enough?" Sniffling Navi said, "Okay I understand Link. You didn't have to yell though to get your point across..." Sighing and getting to his feet Link looked around for any possible entrances to the Great Fairy's Fountain. After spotting a large cave opening Link turned towards Navi and told her, "That opening looks suspicious, let's look over there. Oh and sorry for yelling at you." Giggling Navi flew under his cap replying, "Thanks Link I forgive you! Now let's see if you can get another useful spell!" Nodding his head Link scampered over to the cave opening. Once inside a large fountain much like the Great Fairy's Fountain on Death Mountain stood before Link's eyes.

Pulling out Saria's ocarina Link played **_Zelda's Lullaby_** and another redheaded and well endowed fairy appeared. "Thank you brave youth for summoning me. I heard about you from the other Great Fairy. I for that matter am the Great Fairy of Courage. Allow me to add my power to yours." The Great Fairy told Link as she extend her hands towards him. After being engulfed in a green aura Link raised his right fist in the air shouting, "Alright I've learn how to use **_Farore's Wind!_**" Crossing her arms the Great Fairy told Link, "Keep in mind that at your level of strength **_Farore's Wind_** is but a simple teleportation spell. As you grow more in power so will your spells. For now there is but one final Great Fairy for you to receive her blessing. Until we meet again brave youth." With a wink she returned to the depths of her fountain. Scratching his head Link asked, "So _**Din's Fire**_ will be more than just a fireball?" Zipping around his head Navi replied, "Well all you can do is just wait and see. Which means you've got to start practicing with those spells Link." Crossing his arms Link nodded his head and told her, "Well then without further adieu let's flurry over to Hyrule Castle! **_Farore's Wind!_**"

Raising his right hand into the air Link and Navi were surrounded by a whirlwind, being transported to the drawbridge of Castle Town. "Huh? I thought I specifically had Hyrule Castle's Royal Garden in mind when teleporting. Why were we only transported to Hyrule Field right in front of the drawbridge?" Link asked as Navi noticed a grim sight. Castle Town was set aflame and dark storm clouds were setting in from over the horizon. "Um Link? I think we have other concerns to worry about..." She replied as the drawbridge that was up, came down with the sound of galloping hoofs from the corridor. Moving to the side Link saw a white horse carrying both Princess Zelda and her nanny Impa. Suddenly Zelda turned back towards Link and hurled a small blue object into the moat. "Huh? Did Zelda just toss something into the moat?" Link asked as Ganondorf, the orange haired man from the desert, walked up behind. Pounding his fist into his hand he said, "Damn it she got away. The princess has that which I need for my plan to succeed. No matter...I'll never stop chasing that little brat until I have what I want." Gasping in fear Link armed himself with the Kokiri Sword and his Hero's Shield saying, "You're the one who set fire to this place aren't you? As if making us Kokiri, the Gorons **_and_** the Zoras suffer wasn't enough you're torturing the innocent people of Hyrule Castle Town as well?**_ I won't let you make anyone else suffer by your hands!_**"

Ganondorf chuckled as he raised his right hand towards Link and replied, "Ha! Do you honestly believe you can defeat a man of my stature and caliber little boy? You are sadly mistaken!" He then blasted Link to the ground with a beam of dark energy. Yelling Link got back to his feet and rushed in with his sword. Swinging the Kokiri Sword Link had attempted to slice Ganondorf except the man leapt into the air and blast the young hero with another beam of dark energy. The desert man then ran towards Link and pummeled the lad with swift punches and kicks. Yelling in pain Link rolled along the ground and smack up against the stone ledge of the drawbridge. "You have officially pissed me off little boy! By now the princess is far away and it's all thanks to you! Even though I don't know nor care for your reasons for attempting to fight me I shall just kill you right here and now!" Ganondorf shouted as he raised his hand once more and pelted Link vigorously with a dark energy beam. Yelling in agony Ganondorf walked off in silence leaving a battered and bruised Link in the rain that started to fall. Flying around her companion Navi started to cry as she said, "Link! Link get up! You can't die Link! You promised to protect everyone! **_Link!_**"

Staring blankly at the ground in a daze Link mumbled, "Can't...move...can barely...breathe..." By now Navi was bawling her eyes out screaming, "Link! You promised Darunia the Goron Leader you'd prevent Ganondorf from making anyone else suffer by his hands! If you die what will happen to Hyrule? What about the princess? What about...Saria?" Breathing heavily Link tried to move his arm to his pocket but couldn't. Realizing what he was trying to do Navi flew into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of red potion. After unscrewing the cork Navi said calmly, "Here Link...if you were saving this potion for a more dire situation right now is that exact dire moment. I'll even force you to drink it if I must." Lifting the bottle to his lips the red liquid slid down Link's throat. Immediately getting to his feet Link shouted, "Oh for the love of all that is sacred! That was the most putrid liquid that I have ever had the displeasure of having slither down my throat!" Astonishing though Link felt rejuvenated and calmly said, "Although I do feel much better. Thanks Navi for giving me the potion."

Nodding her head Link took the empty bottle and corked it again, putting it back in his pocket. He then looked down into the moat and asked, "Just what did Zelda toss anyways?" He then dove into the moat and after resurfacing he held in his hand a blue ocarina. "Looks like an ocarina. Oh look it has the Royal Family crest!" He told Navi as the youth climbed out of the moat. Looking at it closely Navi too saw the emblem of Hyrule's Royal Family and replied, "If this belongs to either Zelda or her father then could it be the thing Ganondorf was after?" Taking a moment to think Link murmured, "Then we better hold onto it and keep it away from his evil hands." Suddenly Link felt lightheaded and a voice spoke to him. "Link...listen to me Link. By the time you hear this I'll already have fled Hyrule Castle. I, Princess Zelda, have enchanted the Ocarina of Time to convey to you a melody. A melody that shall help you obtain that which can slay the evil that is Ganondorf." The voice told Link as he recognized it as Zelda's tender and meek voice. The next thing he heard was the sound of ticking clocks and bells ringing. The sounds continued as the sound of the Ocarina of Time played a melody that was just as mysterious as the sound of bells and clocks. Once the sounds faded Link put his lips to the mouth piece of the Ocarina of Time and played back the same mystic tune.

However unlike the times he used Saria's ocarina Link felt no rush of energy and silently placed the Ocarina of Time in his pocket. Zipping around his head Navi asked, "What happened Link? Why did you space out like that?" Shaking his head Link retorted, "Huh? Oh sorry about that Navi. Zelda just spoke to me telepathically and taught me a new song. Said it was needed for an item that could help me slay Ganondorf." Tugging at his hair the small blue fairy said, "Then let's get going! Like you told me earlier you're gonna need all the strength you can get!" Swatting her away Link nodded and scampered off into Castle Town that wasn't aflame anymore, thanks to the rain. Once inside a heavily wound soldier was balancing on his spear and as Link ran past him the man muttered, "Ganondorf...that bastard...set fire to town...even killed...the king..." Stopping in his tracks Link turned towards the soldier and asked, "What did you just say? Are you serious?" Limping over to Link the soldier replied, "Even though he promised to serve our king Ganondorf back stabbed and murdered King Johanson." Clutching his fists tightly Link asked, "You wouldn't happen to know where I might find an item to kill Ganondorf do you?"

Headbutting the blonde Kokiri Navi shouted, "He wouldn't know! He's but a lowly soldier who could barely depend himself!" Coughing up blood the Hylian Soldier replied, "Over yonder...a temple...perhaps you should..." Before dropping dead the soldier pointed to a large church like temple over to the right of Hyrule Castle. Sighing Link wandered over to the location he was directed to and stood before the temple's doubled door. "This has to be the place. There's no other temple like structure in Castle Town." Link said as Navi shook herself dry of rain before flying under his green cap. Pushing the doubled door open an alter and stone wall with an odd pattern etched onto it stood before the young lad. Walking up to the alter Link noticed three indents where something could be placed. Without a second thought he placed the three Spiritual Stones and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. Link then played the song Zelda taught and suddenly the stones resonated with energy. The energy from the Spiritual Stone then shot into the Triforce emblem above the strangely patterned wall and the same wall opened up to reveal a hidden room.

Flying out from her usual spot Navi said in shock, "Could that be it? Is it?" She then zipped over into the hidden room and shouted, "It is! I can't believe it's been here the entire time! Link get over here!" Running over to his eccentric fairy companion Link saw before his eyes a sword with its long blade lodged between a stone pedestal with a blue winged handle. Flying around the sword Navi told him, "Link...you see before you the only weapon crafted to destroy the forces of darkness. It is an ancient tool that was forged from an old spirit who served a goddess older than the Goddesses of Hyrule themselves. Link...this is the blade of evil's bane: The Master Sword!" Staring at it in bewilderment Link muttered, "If it's so powerful then it's just the thing I need to kill that bastard Ganondorf." Stepping up to the Master Sword and gripping its handle Link drew the blade from its resting place and suddenly a blue aura filled the room. In the blink of an eye both Link and Navi vanished once the blue aura faded.

Unbeknownst to the two Ganondorf had walked up to the temple and saw the door was wide open. "Hm? What is this? Could what I be looking for be in here?" He asked, walking inside the temple. Of course once inside Ganondorf noticed the hidden room where there was now a thick stream of white light. "Ha! I knew I'd find the location of the Triforce and I actually have that runt to thank. I know he's still alive because the scent of darkness still lingers from when I attacked him." Ganondorf said as he walked up to the light. Crossing his arms he added, "Doesn't matter though whether or not the brat is alive since that which I desire is laid out before me!" With that said the orange haired desert man walked into the light and suddenly a dark aura spread throughout Hyrule. The land eroded and Lake Hylia dried up. Death Mountain violently erupted while Kakariko Village teemed with darkness and Kokiri Forest completely withered away. Whether or not Link and Navi knew of this it was undeniable that the world of Hyrule became corrupted by darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Nostalgia Critic: <strong>_***In response to fight scene between Link and Ganondorf***_** Wow...fail... **_***The word "fail" appears over scene in big, bold letters***_

**A/N If ya noticed it yeah...****sorry about deleting my _Golden Sun_ fanfic but I feel like I'm _really_ gonna be more interested in my _Zelda_ and _Card Captor Sakura_ fan fictions more than anything. Don't worry though if I do start another fanfic I'll probably write a Abridged Series/Parody fanfic. What franchise will I do An Abridged Series/Parody fanfic? Just wait and find out. That is only if I choose to start up another story. Anyways the more I think about it right now though I actually **_**do**_** have an anime in mind to make the third saga of this Three Part fan fiction series a crossover with _The Legend of Zelda_. Not gonna spoil which anime/manga it is since I want it to be a surprise. Perhaps maybe somewhere down the line I'll show a small sneak peek of the first chapter to my fan fiction **_**The Legend of Zelda: Blazing Spirits**_**. Oops...maybe that was too much of a hint of which anime I'm crossing over with **_**Zelda**_**! **

**Nostalgia Critic: ...**_**OR IS IT?**__***Dun, dun, dun!* *Evil Popcorn Eating Man eats his popcorn***_

**Little Kuriboh: **_**Quieter! Send Kirby down! Togepi! Frylock's high again!**_

**Star-Key-Sorer: No matter the case...Until then later Hylians!**

**PS: Yes I DID just reference Skyward Sword when Navi was describing the Master Sword to Link. It IS canon that Skyward Sword comes before Ocarina of Time after all.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6 Duel in the Forest

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this is a fan made non-profitable piece of work. I write this solely to express how much I enjoy the games and you better remember that! Me no likey Ze Lawyers if they are against me...**_

**Star-Key-Sorer: Now we're getting to the real meat of the story!**

**Link: Real meat of the story? You mean to tell me there was a tofu part of your fan fiction?**

**Navi and Star-Key-Sorer: ...Really?**

**Link: What? What did I say?**

**Navi: Kinda wish Link was still a mute for your story huh?**

**Star-Key-Sorer: No it's fine Navi. He's only a bumbling idiot during the opening and closing sections like right now.**

**Link: ...Since when did Saria get two juicy lumps on her body?**

**Saria: _*blushes* _Oh Link you card! ^o^**

**Navi: Apparently he's also a bit of a pervert too now that he's older.**

**Star-Key-Sorer: ...Anyways please read, review and if ya like check out my other fan fiction _Cardcaptors: Ties Across Time._ With that said enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 – Duel in the Forest<strong>_

Seven years had passed and in a suspended realm Link was slowly regaining consciousness. Apparently the lad was knocked out the moment he vanished with Navi when the blue aura faded. Before him stood an old man who said, "You have finally awoken Link. You've been asleep for seven long years." Groggily getting to his feet Link replied in a deepened tone, "Whoa...seven years? That's means that bastard Ganondorf...wait...what?" Having just realized his voice had deepened Link quickly examined himself to find out he was a grown adult. "Ha, ha! Surprised to see that you've grown up? I would be too if I was asleep for seven years. Then again I'm already past the age of a child." The man said as Link looked at him in shock. "What? That's impossible ya crap geezer! I'm a Kokiri and thus I can't show physical signs of aging!" Link retorted as Navi flew around him. Letting a chortle out the old man said, "You'll soon find out my dear Link. For the time being though allow me to introduce myself. I am Rauru, Sage of Light." Crossing his arms Link replied, "It's nice meeting you Rauru but I have a few questions to ask you."

Ruffling his beard Rauru replied, "Not to sound prude but please limit it to at least three question Link. Time is of the essence and so are the seasons. Hoo, hoo!" Grumbling Link asked, "Alright then I'll only ask you one question since I'm in a hurry to wallop Ganondorf for what he's done. My question by the way is **_what **did** he do while I was sleep?_**" Folding his arms Rauru replied, "While you were asleep Ganondorf obtained the Triforce and corrupted Hyrule with darkness. Since he was already consumed by the forces of darkness obtaining the Triforce enhanced his strength tenfold. Link, as one of the Guardian Sages of Hyrule, I would like it if you wielded the Master Sword and found the other Guardian Sages if you are to slay Ganondorf." Sheathing the Master Sword in its scabbard on his back Link nodded his head and said, "If these Sages will add to my strength then I'll look for them." With a sigh of relief Rauru reached into his robe and flung a small yellow medallion to the blonde hero. "In that case take this medallion and add my Light Powers to your strength."

Catching the medallion in his hands Link placed it in his pocket with a silent nod of agreement and the young man was transported out of the suspended realm with Navi by his side. Once Link had returned to the pedestal where the Master Sword was before a tall blonde man appeared from the shadows. "It seems the next part of your journey begins..." He said as Link readied only the Master Sword since his Hero's Shield was too small for his grown body. "Who are you and what do you want?" Link asked as the man replied, "I'm not your enemy, I'm here to guide you in this godforsaken corrupted land. My name by the way...is Sheik, a proud Sheikah Warrior." Raising an eyebrow and sheathing the Master Sword again Link retorted, "Is Hyrule...really that bad?" Crossing his arms Sheik told him, "Why not follow me outside and see for yourself." Sheik then turned around and walking away from Link the blonde swordsman followed in pursuit. Once they were outside Link noticed the skies were blackened by a dark energy and Castle Town was in shambles.

The buildings were broken and tattered and the dead remains of the townspeople were scattered everywhere. Resisting the urge to vomit at the horrendous sight Link noticed a few corpses twitch before rising to their feet. Arming himself with the Master Sword Link said, "That bastard Ganondorf must have done this! All those innocent people..." Shaking his head Link charged towards the corpses and slashed them with his new blade. The corpses retaliated by letting out a deafening scream that froze Sheik and Navi in terror. Link however was unfazed as he brandished the Master Sword shouting, "You're loud but not frightening! I won't falter! _**Din's Fire: Explosion!**_" He then jammed the blade of the Master Sword into the ground and an eruption of flames expanded towards the corpses, eroding them in a raging fire. With his head hung low Link murmured, "I won't forgive Ganondorf for this. Not now, not never..." Floating around his head Navi replied, "Now's not the time for anger or tears Link. We have to find the Sages that Rauru told us to find."

Twirling the Master Sword around and balancing it on his shoulder Link told Navi, "Yeah you're right Navi. When I'm facing Ganondorf in the final showdown I can unleash my holy fury on his ass. But I don't know where I should start looking for even the first sage..." Walking up beside him Sheik said, "Then allow me to point you in the right direction. I am your guide after all." Nodding his head in agreement Link sheathed the Master Sword as Sheik crossed his arms and replied, "First off there's six Sages in all: Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, Spirit and Light. You no doubt have already met the Light Sage Rauru so that leaves you with only five more sages to find. The first Sage of the five remainders that you should search for right now should be in the forest of your childhood.." Tilting their heads in curiosity Link and Navi asked in unison, "You're talking about Kokiri Forest ain't ya?"

Nodding his head Sheik reached into his cloak that hung around his neck and pulled out an oddly crafted object that looked like a small rod with a metal hook at one end. "This Link is the Hookshot. It should come in handy in your journey." Taking the Hookshot from the man Link placed it in his pocket and retorted, "Thanks Sheik I'll make sure it's used in the right situations. Well then Navi..." Turning towards his fairy companion and then in the direction of Kokiri Forest Link said, "It's time to return home for a bit." Clenching his fists tightly he thought to himself, "Saria...Mido...everyone...I hope seven years hasn't been too long for the forest to succumb severely to Ganondorf's dark might." Link then bolted out of the ruined Castle Town with Navi tailing behind.

Upon entering Hyrule Field once more after seven long years Link noticed the land of Hyrule as a whole was shrouded in darkness, the terrain was in shambles and monsters roamed freely. Arming himself with the Master Sword he muttered, "Getting back to Kokiri Forest might be a little harder than I think..." From over the hills came three pig like creatures wielding spears and charged straight for Link. Dodging and weaving the creatures Navi said, "Careful Link! Those are Moblins! They attack using spears!" Link slashed the Moblins and after jamming the Master Sword into the ground he shouted, "_**Din's Fire: Explosion!**_" Afterwards an eruption of flames engulfed the monsters, burning them to ashes. Zipping around his head Navi told Link, "The great fairy wasn't kidding when she said your spells would become stronger over time. Last time you used _**Din's Fire**_ it was only a fireball."

Balancing the Master Sword on his shoulder Link replied, "Well it has been seven years so it's to be sorta expected that my magic grew even when I was dormant." Looking in the direction of Kokiri Forest Link added, "We really shouldn't be pussy-footing around and better find that first Sage." Nodding her head in agreement Navi flew under Link's green cap and the swordsman sprinted towards Kokiri Forest. Slashing the incoming Peahats and Moblins along the way Link had finally returned home after so long. After entering the forest however a most terrible sight fell before his eyes. The tree houses of his fellow Kokiri were broken and the ground was scorched. Gasping in horror Link mumbled, "Ganondorf...you'll most certainly pay..." What shocked him even more was not a single trace was left of his Kokiri tribe except for a lone person e in the distance.

Running over to the fallen Link flipped the person over to only realize it was Mido! Shaking him in hopes of nudging him awake Link shouted, "Mido! For the love of all that is sacred wake up! It's me Link!" Groggily opening his eyes Mido stared up at Link and replied weakly, "Link? Impossible...he died...long ago..." Leaning the redheaded Kokiri up against a tree stump Link unhitched the Kokiri Sword that was around his belt and said, "I really am Link. I wouldn't have the Kokiri Sword if I wasn't." Shocked to see the sword Mido retorted, "No! You bastard! You stole my friend's present when he died didn't you!" Flying out from under his cap Navi told Mido, "Please if that's not enough to convince you then how about my presence?" Clutching his throbbing arm Mido asked, "Navi? If you're with this man then he's telling the truth?"

Nodding his head Link placed the Kokiri Sword into Mido's lap and said, "And I've kept that sword for the last seven years. Now tell me Mido...what happened?" Holding onto the sacred Kokiri heirloom Mido replied, "The man from desert did this to Kokiri Forest. As if the death of the Great Deku Tree wasn't enough he burned everything to the ground and even killed us Kokiri. Aside from Saria and Sonia I'm the only other sole survivor of the massacre. Of course by the looks of my wounds I may not last long..." From head to toe Mido was covered in cuts and blood was dripping from his limps. With her wings hung low Navi flew around Mido while glowing a deep blue. Having being the offspring of a wild fairy Navi had slight control of healing abilities and soothed Mido's pain, even if in the slightest. Afterwards Link unsheathed the Master Sword and his ears perked up.

"Huh? Is something the matter Link?" Navi asked as Link responded, "I sense...an unwelcome presence..." Rising up from a shadowy hexagram was the Evil King himself Ganondorf. Turning around to face him Link shouted, "Ganondorf!" With an evil chuckled Ganondorf waved his hand over his face and as a result his head transformed into a flaming skull. "You're partially correct my dear boy but never the less oh so wrong! I am his shadow, Phantom Ganon!" The phantom said as he armed himself with a bow and fired an arrow of dark energy at Link. Deflecting it with the Master Sword the swordsman replied, "Well whoever you are you're not gonna further damage my home or the remainder of my friends!"

Link then raised his sword in the air and shouted, "_**Farore's Wind: Tempest Strike!**_" He then swung the Master Sword at Phantom Ganon as where a small whirlwind pelted the ghastly being. Unfazed however Phantom Ganon unleashed another dark energy arrow and this time it pierced right through Link's leg. Wincing in pain Link thought to himself, "Damn it that hurt! If only I can redirect this pain to this creep..." An idea then popped into his head. Taking out the Hookshot Link got Sheik he ran to the far end of the Kokiri Forest and fired the hook at Phantom Ganon. Dodging the spring loaded hook the phantom unleashed yet another dark energy arrow at Link. This time however he swung the Master Sword at the arrow in an angle that miraculously sent it flying right back at Phantom Ganon, piercing the ghastly being instead through the chest. In addition Phantom Ganon dropped the bow he summoned and instead armed himself with a trident.

Dodging the swings from his new weapon Link managed to pick up the bow and slashed Phantom Ganon's leg with the Master Sword. Wincing in pain the phantom focused energy at the end of his trident and slung an orb of dark energy at Link. In retaliation the swordsman swung his sword and repelled the orb back at Phantom Ganon but quickly swatted it back. As cunning as this was Link volleyed the orb back and forth between him and Phantom Ganon until the phantasm missed and fell to the ground from being hit with the energy orb. Leaping into the air Link shouted as he plunged the Master Sword into the phantom, "Die and never return! _**Din's Fire: Explosion!**_" As flames erupted from his sword Phantom Ganon eradicated away. It was then that Ganondorf spoke to Link through telepathy. "My word you've gained some slight skill. To think you were that same foolish child all those years ago." Ganondorf said as he then let out a sinister chuckle.

"Of course you still don't stand a chance again me, the Evil King Ganondorf! You may have defeated my shadow but your other foes will prove to be quite the obstacle!" He told Link before Kokiri Forest went quiet again. After sheathing the Master Sword a stream of green light erupted from the ground before Link and Saria appeared. Surprised to see her Link reached out his hand to her and asked, "Saria? Is that you?" Nodding her head Saria replied, "It's been too long my love. The years have certainly been kind to you it seems. Can't say the same about our Kokiri friends though..." Walking up to her Link hugged Saria and said, "Indeed it has been. Even after seven years I can tell you I've still held onto your present." Giggling Saria broke free of Link's embrace and after taking out her own ocarina she said, "Allow me to bestow unto you a bit of my power...as the Sage of the Forest. You may join me in song if you like Link..."

Silently pulling out Saria's Ocarina that he kept for the last seven years the two lover's played simultaneously the song of the Lost Woods, the song Saria would played in her secret grove..._**Saria's Song**_. As Link glowed with a blue aura since he was playing on the enchanted ocarina Saria on the other hand resonated green. Her aura then began accumulating into a sphere above her head and after the two finished their duet a medallion formed from the sphere. With a warm smile Saria told him, "This is my newest present for you. It shall help you become one step closer to fighting Ganondorf on an equal terms. It's none other than the Forest Medallion." The coin then flew over to Link and after putting the ocarina away he took hold of the Forest Medallion, placing it in his pocket as well.

"I'll make sure I won't lose it Saria. You have my word. Ganondorf shall pay for what he's done to Kokiri Forest. I swear it..." Link said as Saria silently vanished. Hanging his head low Mido rose to his feet to stand next to Link. "I'm certain everything will be fine. Thanks to Navi my life has been spared, even for a moment. You just hurry along and stop that creep from the desert." Nodding his head Link walked towards the entrance of Kokiri Forest. Before reentering Hyrule Field though Link turned back towards the entirety of the forest and thought to himself, "If this is what has happened to Kokiri Forest then Death Mountain and Zora's Domain might has encountered an even worse fate. I must hurry and find the other Sages!" However before Link had a chance to turn around to leave the forest an eerie voice called out to him. "Link...Link my boy...come to me..." The mysterious voice said as Link stood frozen in fear. "Eh? Who's calling out to me?" He asked as Navi replied, "That voice...it sounded like..._**like the Great Deku Tree!**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Chester A. Bum: Oh my god that was the most awesome battle I've ever seen in my life! The elven guy was all like, "My name is Link...you killed my friends...prepare to die!" And the evil villain was all like, "I'm an evil prick so what did ya expect?" But then when the witty banter was over the two fought like cats and dogs! I fought like cats and dogs with someone once! Mother kicked me out the house though and THAT'S why I'm a bum! So anyways Link fought Ganondorf with magic and the Master Sword and won when he played tennis with the evil dude! But the strangest thing was it wasn't really Ganondorf, it was his evil shadow! I never liked shadows always giving me those evil faces! This is Chester A. Bum saying, "Change! Ya got change?" Ah come on and help a guy out here! Change!<strong>

**Star-Key-Sorer: And that was Chester A. Bum giving a short review of the Phantom Ganon and Link battle ladies and gents! Stay tuned when Link tackles Death Mountain's Crater where he'll fall into a burning ring of ring!**

**Link: I fell down, down, down and the flames kept getting higher!**

**Star-Key-Sorer: Yeah...Well you know the drill: blah, blah read and review, blah, blah, blah insert witty comment here and until then later Hylians!**

**P.S. Sorry it took so long my internet derped out on me and I was left internet-less for more than a MONTH. That means I have a lot of catching up to do with my favorite MMORPGs like Elsword and Eden Eternal. But even if I spend endless hours playing those games just know I'm still hard at work writing my Zelda fanfic ^-^**


End file.
